No basta mi eternidad para amarte
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Zeus deja todo y va tras Gaminides, su verdadero amor, quien ha reencarnado y ahora es el guardián de Acuario jeje, las coincidencias Fic Slash MiloxCamus, no homofobicos ni menores de 18
1. Capítulo I

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Nota2:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** . a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic.

Capítulo 1: El preámbulo de una decisión 

_Aproximadamente 243 años antes del inicio de las batallas en las 12 casas_

_Grecia, en algún lugar del Monte Olimpo (Hogar de los dioses griegos)_

Zeus suspiró.

El Olimpo estaba silencioso, tan solo unas semanas atrás una devastadora guerra entre dioses se llevó a cabo entre la reencarnación de su hija Athena y su hermano Hades, Amo del submundo y Señor de los muertos, de los cuales la primera tenía la intención de salvar a la humanidad que protegía desde siempre mientras el segundo planeaba purgar a la tierra de tan insensible raza como lo era dicha Humanidad. Por supuesto su hijita había ganado, no por nada había salido igualita de inteligente que él mismo; pero por desgracia de sus 78 caballeros, solo 2 habían quedado en pie, el resto había perecido valientemente en la batalla... muchas almas iban a reencarnar sin duda en los próximos años.

Otro suspiro y Zeus miró la madeja de estambre entre sus 'patas'... estaba aburrido, mortalmente aburrido ¿O debería de decir inmortalmente aburrido?. Eso no era bueno, no lo era en absoluto... en realidad era de lo peor. Toda su familia se la pasaba reencarnando una y otra vez desde que varios siglos atrás la humanidad había olvidado en gran medida el papel de los dioses en sus vidas; y no solo su familia, sino cualquier inmortal que haya pisado alguna vez el Olimpo (e incluso los que no tenían nada que ver): Musas, Nereidas, Semidioses, Héroes, Divinidades Siderales, Oráculos, Pléyades, Gracias... incluso los simples humanos inmortalizados... incluso él se había ido...

Ganimedes...

Zeus suspiró de nuevo. Solo unos pocos continuaban en el Olimpo, entre estos pocos estaba...

- "¡ZEUS!."

El grito hizo que Zeus pegara un salto que casi y lo hace asirse del mismo techo con todo y garras. Una figura entró con prisas cuando las puertas se abrieron ante la divinidad presente, y esta vio al ENORME león que la miraba echado de panza desde el divino lecho; y luego le echo una mirada alrededor localizando la enorme madeja, y alzando una ceja la tomó y comenzó a revisarla a conciencia. No fue hasta varios minutos después que soltó la madeja, visiblemente aliviada y con el ceño menos fruncido al cerciorarse de que no era una amante de su esposo camuflada como usualmente era de esperarse, y caminó hacia el enorme gato que ahora la miraba interrogante y que segundos después era un imponente hombre que la miraba interrogante.

- "¿Y todo eso a que vino mujer?."- pregunto algo... bastante molesto el gran rey de los dioses.

Hera bufó y se sentó a un lado de su esposo.

- "Bueno... siempre es bueno asegurarse... sobre todo conociéndote. No vaya a ser que estés escondiendo a alguna de tus amantes, no sería la primera vez..."

Zeus la miró indignado ¡No había tenido una aventura con nadie en más de 3 décadas!... Hmph, eran esos arrebatos de su 'querida' mujer los que le quitaban las ganas de estar con ella... aunque para ser sinceros hacía ya varios cientos de años que el deseo de estar con Hera se había apagado, en realidad en esos mismos últimos cientos de años incluso sus numerosas aventuras le habían parecido huecas por demás, ya que si bien su eterno cuerpo había sido compartido con muchas, su corazón inmortal se había quedado desde hacía tiempo con solo uno... y lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado.

- "¡Zeus! ¿En que piensas esposo mío? Llevo hablándote ya un buen rato y no me haces caso."- Hera reclamó con enojo y frialdad... algo común en ella ya hacia mucho.

Zeus miró a su esposa y un nudo le oprimió el corazón.

- "Hera... ¿Aún me amas?."- preguntó Zeus de manera calma y seria, cosa rara en él a pesar del status que poseía.

Hera parpadeó y miró entre azorada y sorprendida al que tenía delante, hasta pareció descomponerse por un instante.

- "¡Pero que tonterías preguntas esposo mío! ¿Que se te ha metido a ti que de pronto sales con esas cosas?."- la mujer pregunto de pronto muy ofendida.

Y Zeus la evaluó... no le había respondido, se había ido por la tangente. Pero no iba a insistir, en realidad aquella reacción le había dado la respuesta. Cambió la pregunta.

- "¿Por qué aún sigues casada con un hombre como yo Hera? Creo que mereces a alguien que te trate mejor."- dijo entonces el dios, y de nuevo Hera lo miraba incrédula y además escandalizada.

- "¿¡Y eso!. Por todos los que habitamos el Olimpo, como dices semejante barbaridad esposo. El matrimonio es sagrado, NO se puede disolver."- y dicho aquello, una furiosa Hera se levantó y se encaminó fuera de los divinos aposentos, dejando tras de si a un dios de dioses con un semblante triste y suspiros profundos.

Zeus volvió a tomar la forma de un gran león, lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera más a gusto... un poco asueñado y mimoso, y como si fuese un minino volvió a tomar la enorme madeja de estambre y juguetear con ella entre sus patas al tiempo que su mente iba de un lado hacia el otro pensando en mil cosas a la vez... pero por sobre todo que él no era feliz, y que el ser al que su corazón pertenecía se le había perdido de nuevo ante sus ojos en aquella Guerra Santa.

- "Ganímedes..."- el susurro se perdió como un lastimero gemido que en sus labios había sonado como un triste ronroneo.

Fiel a si mismo, Ganímedes había reencarnado en el Santo Dorado de Acuario y había muerto por la tierra a la que alguna vez había pertenecido, bajo las estrellas que Zeus le había regalado como señal de su eterno amor.

Otro suspiro y la madeja había rodado a un lado en tanto que Zeus miraba al techo como si no lo hubiese visto nunca. Una idea que se deshilachaba en mil preguntas acababa de asaltarlo. ¿Por qué quedarse? ¿Qué lo ataba?. No había nada en el Olimpo para él ya; ni su familia, ni sus súbditos ni siquiera el amor estaban ya allí para él, entonces ¿Por qué continuar alli?. Las respuestas a todo aquello eran tan sencillas que hasta ganas le daban de llorar de lo estúpido que había sido.

La verdad era que ya nada lo ataba, quedarse había sido una tontería de su parte e iba a ponerle una solución rápida a aquella situación suya.

Y así... sin despedirse de nadie, sin dar explicación alguna, ni darle muchas más vueltas a nada; el esplendoroso león comenzó a desvanecerse en una lluvia de polvo de estrellas que fue de pronto llevada de manera cuidadosa por un suave susurro del viento; y mientras esto ocurría el dios pensaba en lo que haría durante los próximos años... Buscaría a su amado sin duda, aunque lo más seguro fuese que su hermoso copero tardase un tiempo en reencarnar, y por lo tanto él encontrarlo. Bien, entonces conocería de primera mano el mundo de los humanos, y luego de aprender a manejarse en él, lo disfrutaría al lado de su amado. Sencillo y eficaz, como todo buen plan.

Finalmente la suave estela de dorado polvo se perdió del todo, y la divina presencia desapareció del Olimpo.

Cinco años después, un pequeño bebé al abrir sus ojos le daba al dios de dioses su primera visión de lo que era ser un ser humano... una experiencia que resultó por extremo gratificante cuando unos amorosos y maternales brazos lo cobijaron con cariño en tanto que un hombre emocionado daba las gracias por su primer y esperado hijo... no que Gaia fuese una mala madre, pero Zeus nunca tuvo una reacción como esa de su desalmado padre.

Ante aquello un pensamiento llegó a su mente antes que ninguno... debió de haber hecho aquello desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Un segundo pensamiento llegó poco después, tenía hambre.

Y alegre, el adorable bebé comenzó a llorar.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora.**

O.o juro que no se porque he iniciado este fic... NI SIQUIERA esta en mi lista de fics por hacer T-T pero no pude evitarlo... allí estaba yo el martes con unos amigos (incluido Vilito) conversando luego de ver Narnia y de pronto llegó toda esta conversación sobre Mitología, y allí estaba yo reviviendo mi eterno amor por el mito de Zeus y Ganímedes (así como por el de Hades y Perséfone, pero esa es otra historia) -- , y luego comenzamos todos a hablar de nuestros respectivos fics yaoi, que los slash, que las parejas favoritas, que Saint Seiya; en fin... y sin poder evitarlo mi mente voló y voló y este fic cortito (porque será cortito, máximo dos capítulos más) nació.

Así que espero Vilito que te guste este fic, con romance y comedia; un poquito picante por aqui y por allá, es con cariño para ti.

Un besho para todos y espero que les guste - cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.

Apapachos felinos y besos babosos con miaulove

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Nota2:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** . a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic.

Capítulo 2: Despertares Santuario de Athena, tres meses después de la última batalla contra Hades 

Había sido cruenta, había estado llena de decisiones de vida o muerte, y en efecto la mayoría había muerto ante esas decisiones. Muchos caballeros habían perecido, entre estos todos los dorados... entre los cuales él mismo se incluía a todas luces... ahora andaba en un mundo aparte, uno donde se debatía entre estar y no estar. Y es que se sentía atrapado de pronto, lejos de toda esa tranquilidad que hasta hacía unos instantes lo embargaba; como si alguien tratase de jalarlo hacia algún lugar. Pero aquello era imposible, él estaba muerto, positiva e irrevocablemente muerto esta vez ¿No era así?... entonces QUIEN infiernos andaba molestado ¿Hades? No, imposible; él había vuelto a su sueño eterno, sellado de nuevo.

Hmph... Ojalá lo dejasen tranquilo... ya BASTANTE había tenido con ese pequeño molestoso de Hades... mmmm... como que no debería estar pensando así de un dios ¿De donde había venido ese pensamiento? ¡Otra vez ese jalón! ¿Que no podían dejarlo en paz?.

- "Milo..."

Hmph... y ahora encima le molestaban el silencio.

- "Milo..."

NADIE respeta hoy en día a los muertos.

- "¡Caballero de Scorpio!..."

- "De-jenme... cansado... mucho..."- de pronto su voz hizo eco en el violado silencio de su mente... ¿Desde cuando los muertos hablan?.

- "¡Si! esta reaccionando ¡Esta vivo!."- una vocecita femenina sospechosamente parecida a la de Athena se escuchó alborozada.

- "Así es señorita Saori, pronto todos volverán."

Las voces se hacían cada vez más claras, así como el molesto dolorcito que lo inundaba a veces, y ese zumbido en sus oídos. Entonces escuchó un quejido... era su voz la que lo emitía... y pequeños flashes de luz que no deberían de estar allí lastimaban levemente sus ojos, aunque luego comenzaron a lastimarlo más cuando hizo el intento de abrir dichos ojos... ¿Donde estaba, definitivamente no en ese tranquilo y maravilloso lugar donde había estado hasta hace poquito.

Una silueta con una gran mancha lila en la cabeza se presentaba ante él, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de prestarle importancia, ni a la mancha ni a la vocecita que la acompañaba. Sintió su cabeza girando sobre su sitio, algo blando... quizás una almohada; solo quería hundirse en su quietud otra vez... pero entonces algo como que lo llamó... era una sensación extraña, como de nostalgia. Y abrió los ojos.

A su lado, en lo que suponía era la cama contigua por lo que parecía, estaba un joven que se le hacía vagamente familiar... un castaño de tez clara y cremosa... alguien que hizo que el corazón le saltara en el pecho.

- "Mi... troyano..."- murmuró bajito, tanto que nadie pudo entenderlo, pero eso ni le importaba... el asunto es que se entendía a si mismo... o eso creía él.

Era raro, no podía ver el resto del lugar con claridad, pero a ese sujeto lo veía tan claro como nunca había visto nada en su vida. No quería despegar su mirada de él, no quería dejar de beber esa imagen.. pero un dolor nuevo lo embargó y cerró los ojos, y al abrirlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar se hallaba una silueta borrosa donde antes se hallaba aquella visión de dioses, una silueta con un gran manchón oscuro donde suponía estaba la cabellera... y sin embargo la silueta le parecía extrañamente familiar también.

Escuchó de nuevo voces llamándolo pero no le importó, cerró los ojos buscando descansar. La verdad era que estaba MUY cansado, y pronto ya no supo nada mas.

Una semana después 

Todos los dorados estaban mortalmente aburridos... llevaban la mayoría entre 3 y 4 días de conciencia, pero no les habían dejado salir de la cama más que para ir al baño o para su aseo personal, y siempre con ayuda y/o compañía. Era denigrante.

Milo refunfuñó por enésima vez mirando al techo, ODIABA estar así de encerrado.

- "No es tan malo."- escuchó a su lado, como siempre Kamus trataba de calmarlo un poco. Suspiró y lo miró.

- "Estamos encerrados aquí desde hace días... ¡Y lo estaremos aún por solo sabe Athena cuanto tiempo más!."- señaló medio bravo, Kamus solo sonrió.

- "Estamos en recuperación, y tu solo eres un muy mal paciente."

Milo gruñó bajito de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Tenía una sensación muy extraña en el estómago.. como maripositas revoloteándole y solo por haber escuchado a Kamus sonreír, por ver aquella sonrisa preciosa en sus labios...

Un momento ¡¿Sonrisa preciosa!. Aaaaaw... eso no estaba bien, nada bien; en realidad todo había estado de cabeza los últimos días. Visiones extrañas, recuerdos de situaciones no vividas y un castaño sonriente ocupaban su mente. Un castaño que de alguna manera seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de ser un pecoso pelirrojo, un rubio adorable de tez curtida o un imponente moreno de piel dorada por el sol y ojos negros como la noche... Eran sueños extraños, sueños que lo asaltaban tanto dormido como despierto, recuerdos sin sentido; y todos venían a él cuando Kamus lo miraba de aquella manera, le hablaba de aquella manera suave y le sonreía pristinamente.

- "¡Milo!."- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El peliazul miró al Santo de Acuario y frunció el entrecejo.

- "Estás como ido de nuevo, creo que deberías de dormir un poco."

_Mi Señor debería de descansar un poco, se ve cansado._

Milo parpadeó y suspiró... esas voces de nuevo, familiares y desconocidas, esa sensación de deja vú.

- "Si... tienes razón, creo que dormiré un rato..."- Milo suspiró y se acomodó entre las sábanas, ignorando olímpicamente a la amazona que había ido a atender esa tarde a los dorados y ahora le preguntaba coqueta si deseaba un masaje... o algo más.

Y es que con lo casanova que era, aún era tan solo un ser humano... uno con el cosmos despierto y poderes increíbles, pero humano al fin y al cabo; uno cansado y sin ganas de aventuras románticas por el momento... sobre todo porque desde que aquel castañito poblaba sus sueños, el pensar en las aventuras usuales le sabía como que mal.

Cerró los ojos y el sueño le llegó de manera rápida, aunque infortunadamente distaba mucho de ser un sueño tranquilo y apacible.

Milo se vio de pronto a si mismo mirando desde algún lugar en el cielo... ¿estaba acaso volando?... es que por más que buscaba a su alrededor solo veía nubes, no había ningún artefacto que lo ayudase a estar tan alto... raro sueño, sobre todo por la sensación de deja vú que una vez más se posesionaba de él.

Entonces lo vio... era el muchacho más apetecible, el más deseable que hubiese visto nunca... más que cualquiera de las mujeres de sus tantas conquistas... más incluso que su... ¿esposa?. Pero él no estaba casado... ¿o si lo estaba?.

_¿Que es lo que mira mi señor con tanta insistencia?.-_ una voz femenina y demandante se escuchó, en un tono obviamente celoso.

_ No es nada querida mía... solo mi revisión de rutina al mundo mortal.-_ respondió una voz que no era la suya, y sin embargo por algún motivo sintió como suya... una voz mucho más madura e incluso más grave que la suya propia.

Mmmmm... estaré con Hestia, Demeter y Perséfone en el salón de descanso... solo por si se te ofrece alguna cosa.

Era extraño... ¿que tenían que ver los nombres de esas diosas en la conversación?. Pero de alguna manera sus pensamientos los sentía de más, sobre todo porque la mayor parte de su conciencia estaba ocupada por aquella visión... aquel muchacho que le había robado el aliento. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!... ¿ero como, ella SIEMPRE lo estaba vigilando, era asfixiante.

Por supuesto... siempre había una manera, y aunque tuvo que esperar casi dos lunas, consiguió deshacerse de la vigilia sobre si por parte de ella... pero ¿quien era ella?... de alguna manera sentía que tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero la muy esquiva se le escapaba a cada rato. Sin embargo, como ya había sido dicho... eso no importaba.

Aprovechó la ocasión y escapó... de donde fuese que estuviera escapando; y entonces saltó... y por increíble que pareciese no cayó, sino que comenzó a volar. Se sentía ligero y en cierta forma majestuoso, y por alguna razón le pareció que eso era lo correcto. Y en su mente solo una cosa se daba constante... su destino, Troya... el castillo de Troya... raro, sabía que al parecer el lugar existía por hallazgos en excavaciones recientes, pero definitivamente nunca había viajado hacia allá. Sin embargo su extraño viaje lo llevaba hacia aquel lugar, y hacia el joven príncipe que de pronto una excelente vista llegó a divisar; joven que al verlo sorprendido comenzó a correr como queriendo escapar de él, pero que sin embargo fue igualmente capturado y llevado a las alturas, mientras un profundo chillido retumbó en el cielo, uno demasiado parecido al mejor grito de guerra de un águila que acaba de atrapar a la mejor de las presas.

Subió y subió haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su preciada y cautiva presa, hasta llegar a un lugar tan alto como para que ningún mortal pudiese subir, y tan escondido como para que ningún par de ojos, por divinos que fuesen lograsen dar con su paradero, y allí dejó a su cautivo con infinita suavidad, y se paro delante suyo... y sintió una especie de cambio, pero no supo aducir a que se debió... solo que se dio. Aunque pudo notar como el muchacho lo veía con muda sorpresa.

_Eres hermoso, mi querido príncipe troyano.-_ nuevamente aquella voz tan suya y tan extraña se hacia presente, y de alguna de pronto toda la emoción que sintió por aquel joven al verlo por primera vez volvió a él, y el deseo invadió su ser.

_Muy hermoso-_ corroboró sus propias palabras mientras avanzaba hacia el muchacho y una mano comenzaba a desprender de la piel cremosa la túnica que lo cubría.

Poco a poco el joven quedaba desnudo ante sus ojos, elevando su libido a niveles insospechados; y algo en su mente le dijo que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de libido que era usual en él, esos niveles eran más que divinos... aunque la verdad no tenía ni idea una vez más del porque de ese pensamiento.

Pero en esos momentos pensar era lo último que deseaba hacer. Lo que en verdad quería era disfrutar, sentir y saborear ese platillo que se extendía ante él.

No estaba seguro de como, pero de pronto se supo tan desnudo como el muchacho que tenía en frente; y con manos ágiles y conocedoras comenzó a recorrer su pecho y las facciones de su rostro; deteniendo una mano en los labios del muchacho, los cuales dibujó con maestría, así como en las ya duras tetillas, las cuales delineó con delicadeza describiendo suaves circunferencias que llevaron obvias olas de placer al cuerpo que poco a poco comenzaba a arquearse bajo el suyo. Pero aquello no era suficiente... deseaba más... deseaba...

_Tócame.-_ no fue una petición, fue una orden; quería sentir esas bellas y seguramente suaves manos sobre su cuerpo.

El muchacho bajo él lo miró sorprendido y mudo, como si aquel pedido fuese lo más irreal del mundo.

_¡Tócame!_- volvió a ordenar, ahora con más énfasis; y como corroborando que su palabra era ley, tomó una de las temblorosas manos y la llevó de improviso a su propia y endurecida hombría; maravillándose al descubrir que la sensación de aquellas manos sobre sí superaba todas las expectativas; y con el muchacho aún sinceramente sorprendido comenzó a masturbarse, o más bien dicho hizo que el muchacho comenzara a masturbarlo... era enloquecedor; delicioso y enloquecedor, y quería más.

Volvió su vista al momentáneamente olvidado rostro del excitado, asustado y sorprendido hijo de Tros y un deseo lo invadió, el deseo de sentir el sabor de esos labios bajo los suyos propios, y de dominar en una batalla sensual la lengua que se refugiaba en la húmeda e invitante cavidad de aquella boca. Por supuesto no esperó una invitación, y pronto estaba sorbiendo, mordisqueando y saboreando con real éxtasis aquellos labios que si antes lo tenían loco, ahora le arrebataban por completo la razón.

Sin ninguna contemplación más echó su cuerpo sobre el de su nuevo amante y comenzó a restregarse, a comenzar a preparar el cuerpo debajo suyo por medio de aquella intrincada y sensual danza que correspondía saber a un amante tan experimentado como lo era él. Sus labios se separaron de los otros cuando sintió que la boca que invadía necesitaba un poco de aire para respirar, pero no por ello dejó de lado su ataque, con la misma presteza su boca comenzó a explorar el cuello y la clavícula descubriendo que el sabor ahora salado de aquel muchacho superaba incluso el dulce sabor del néctar de la eternidad.

Sus manos inquietas pasaron de las torturadas tetillas que hasta hace poco sensibilizaba con delicadas caricias y certeros pellizcos, ahora recorrían ansiosas el vientre y viajaban hacia la parte baja del mismo, deseosas de explorar y descubrir nuevos caminos y curvas no tan pronunciadas, pero no por ello menos excitantes... dejaron el pene endurecido y suplicante de alivio de lado y fueron directo a las nalgas bien formadas que temblaron ante su arrebatado contacto. Acarició, amasó e incluso rasguñó hasta sentirse saciado de aquel cuerpo, por lo menos de momento... por lo menos lo suficiente como para sentir que el momento para reclamar finalmente lo que era suyo había llegado. Se había saciado de los gemidos y pequeños gritos del muchacho, pero quería más, quería escucharlo gritar de placer, suplicar por más y luego sentirlo desfallecer entre sus brazos al alcanzar el punto máximo de gloria. Y sin ninguna ceremonia se dispuso a hacerlo, separando las nalgas que con tanto afán había explorado y posicionándose en la ansiada entrada a aquel cuerpo deseado.

Y entonces entró, de una sola embestida y sintiendo en carne propia el grito de dolor exhalado por su amante... y por primera vez en su larga vida se arrepintió de sus procederes.

_Lo siento... lo siento mi pequeño... lo siento tanto...-_ exclamó mientras se quedaba quieto esperando que el dolor causado por su intrusión cesara, y la oportunidad de reparar el daño con caricias y placer se diera.

Y se dio; besó suavemente las sienes y acarició con delicadeza la espalda hasta sentir aquel cuerpo relajarse bajo el suyo y comenzar a exhalar pequeños gemidos de placer. Y cuando eso sucedió, comenzó a moverse con una delicadeza mostrada pocas veces de su parte, de él que por lo general se dedicaba a obtener placer y a brindarlo de manera que sus amantes enloquecieran por la pasión del momento, él que como las mismas tempestades causaba estragos en el lecho... él ahora buscaba con la delicadeza de una brisa de verano el calmar y dar un disfrute dulce a su amante.

El vaivén de su movimiento al entrar y salir fue pausado de principio a fin, las caricias y los suaves besos entre gemidos entrecortados no cesaron en ningún momento; y cuando ambos amantes alcanzaron el clímax la experiencia fue una nunca antes vivida por su ser. Casi se sintió vaciado de algo en su pecho al tener que salir del cuerpo de su ahora amante... amante que no deseaba dejar ir ni en ese momento... ni tal vez nunca. No estaba seguro del porque, pero algo le decía que no se saciaría de ese muchacho ni con un segundo encuentro, ni con un tercero... tal vez nunca.

_¿Estás bien?._- se escuchó a si mismo preguntar con delicadeza mientras alzaba el rostro perlado de sudor, y su recompensa fue como ninguna otra cuando vio al muchacho sonreírle- _Me alegro... me alegro mucho mi pequeño Ganímedes... mi hermoso troyano... mi amante..._- comenzó a enumerar entre besos suaves en los labios y rostro del otro..

_Mi... Señor..._- el muchacho cerró los ojos extasiado dejándose llevar por el momento, más los abrió pronto al sentir el cese de los besos, mirando extrañado a quien yacía a su lado.

_Di mi nombre... quiero oírlo en tus labios, recitado con tu hermosa voz._- se escuchó a si mismo decir... aunque dudaba que el tal Ganímedes lo supiera, no recordaba haberse presentado como Milo, Santo Dorado de Scorpio.

_Yo..._

_No tengas pena, concédeme ese capricho... nombrame, quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, quiero saber como suena... solo mi nombre... nada más._

_Mi Señor..._

_No... no así, quiero que digas mi nombre; sin adjetivos, sin títulos. Por favor..._

El muchacho miró al otro con sus enormes ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa en los labios procedió a cumplir el capricho pedido. Abrió los labios, el sonido comenzó a emerger de ellos, y con una dulzura que comenzaba a despertar de nuevo sus más primitivos instintos escuchó...

_Zeus..._

Despertó sobresaltado, haciendo de pronto que un cosmos mayor al que nunca había experimentado se disparase con una velocidad impresionante... la misma velocidad con la cual prácticamente ocultó por completo aquel cosmos que sin duda superaba el de cualquier Santo Dorado.

- "¡¿Milo!... ¿Estás bien?."- una voz a su lado lo sacó de su ensismamiento, y al voltear vio a Kamus mirándolo con preocupación. Pero para su completo desconcierto tras del Santo de Acuario se presentaban otros presencias... las de los hombres que lo habían asaltado insistentemente uno tras otro durante los últimos días, y al final de todos estaba él...

- "Ganímedes..."- susurró bajito mientras de golpe entraban en su cabeza mil y un recuerdos juntos, memorias de vidas pasadas que habían, al parecer, estado dormidas en su interior y habían despertado de pronto atontándolo y dejándolo un tanto en shock.

- "Espera Milo, llamaré a alguien y..."

- "¡NO!... no llames a nadie."- apuró a decir Milo tratando de salir de aquel momento y normalizando como fuese su cosmo al nivel normal que tenía como Santo Dorado.

Kamus lo miró como analizándolo, e ignorando los 'Shhhhh' que eran lanzados contra ellos los demás habitantes de aquella improvisada enfermería para dorados que debido a que querían dormir, se sentían malitos y cansados no prestaron mucha atención a los sucesos acontecidos. Suspiró en alivio.

- "Tu cosmos volvió a la normalidad... supongo que tuviste una pesadilla Milo, porque estabas murmurando y gimiendo; y cuando iba a despertarte lo hiciste de improviso... y tu cosmos se disparó... y luego desapareció y... Olvidalo, supongo que estoy exagerando. Pero me preocupaste."

La sonrisa de alivio de Kamus en ese momento hizo sin duda alguna estragos en el peliazul, quien devolviendo la sonrisa como pudo, trató de tranquilizar a su compañero.

- "Si, fue... un sueño bastante inusual..."- Milo dijo sin mirar completamente a Kamus y suplicando a quien lo escuchase que la oscuridad de la noche cubriese sus, más que seguramente, sonrojadísimas mejillas- "Yo... aún tengo sueño... creo que... voy a dormir otro poco."- dijo finalmente Milo volteándose en su sitio, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Kamus.

- "Bien... supongo. Buenas noches Milo."- Kamus dijo con un suspiro, y unos pocos minutos después podía sentirse su respiración acompasada y calma, sinónimo de que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una ola de celos inundó a Milo ante este pensamiento, y suspiró en resignación. La verdad era que no tenía nada de sueño, y algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser verdaderamente una muy, muy larga noche.

Y efectivamente lo fue. Esa noche todos esos recuerdos en su mente tomaron un orden lógico de manera muy lenta. No solo tuvo que reorganizar más de doscientos años de reencarnaciones, no solo tuvo que recordar toda una eternidad como dios, NO solo tuvo que aceptar que ese dios que no era otro que él mismo era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Zeus señor del Olimpo y para colmo de males padre de la diosa que había jurado proteger de otros dioses incluyéndose a si mismo... NOOOOO; sino que para empeorarlo todo, estaba allí ni más ni menos que en busca de su amado copero, su pequeño troyano, su dulce Ganímedes; el cuál estaba a menos de 10 metros de distancia y para quien no era más que Milo su mejor amigo y el más grande casanova del Santuario, a quien le había contado con orgullo TODAS sus aventuras (la mayoría de una noche) y a quien incluso le había buscado una que otra vez alguna chica (a pesar de las protestas de Kamus, quien la mayoría de veces por no decir siempre, simplemente llevaba a la chica a cenar y la dejaba en la puerta de su casa como todo un caballero y que como más daba un casto beso en los labios como despedida).

ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO.

Si Milo no se pateó más que mentalmente esa noche fue porque de hacerlo físicamente hubiese causado mucho alboroto... y él no quería eso. Más bien se la pasó toda la noche pensando, tratando de resolver las mil preguntas que acudían a él por minuto y reorganizando el rompecabezas que representaba ahora toda esa nueva información en su cabeza.

Y fue por eso que durante días todos miraron preocupados a un ausente Milo, quien no fue hasta casi dos semanas después que despertó de ese sopor en el cual parecía continuamente envuelto, a pesar de haberse recuperado ya y haber vuelto a su rutina normal. Pero por lo menos ese tiempo le sirvió al Santo.. . o debería de decir al dios para responder a su propias interrogantes y trazarse algunos planes y metas para el futuro.

Entre sus primeras preguntas, como era de esperarse estuvo sin duda alguna... ¡¡¿¿PORQUE DEMONIOS SE OLVIDÓ ASÍ DE TODO!... la respuesta fue simple en realidad. Hera. Durante casi un siglo Hera buscó sin cesar a su esposo perdido... o por lo menos Zeus (pasando de una reencarnación a otra) solo se enteró de que estuvo siendo buscado durante un siglo, porque más o menos por ese tiempo se le ocurrió al dios la GRAN idea de que Hera tal vez le perdiese la pista si él mismo se perdía un poquito. Así que medio durmió su divina conciencia o por lo menos eso pretendía hacer y tan solo durante un tiempo, teniendo, eso sí, en cuenta siempre el seguir buscando a su amado Ganímedes; ya que aún, para su desgracia, no había logrado dar con él.

Pero las cosas no le salieron como él quería. Al final su divina esencia no bajó un poquito, sino que fue enterrada con todo y las azucenas encima; pues Zeus terminó dormido por completo, y lo hizo en el peor momento. Justo cuando el destino ponía a Ganímedes de nuevo en su camino.

Primero lo encontró en su camino bajo la apariencia de un adorable pelirrojo pecoso de ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa. Era un muchacho alegre e inocentón de quien su reencarnación del momento se enamoró si dudar a pesar de ser un chico mas de 15 años menor que él mismo; y con el arte de la seducción por delante lo hizo su amante... un amante para toda la vida, vivieron juntos por más de 50 años y fueron felices. Lamentablemente la llegada de Thánatos trayendo consigo la llegada del fin de aquella vida mortal finalizó con esa época llena de felicidad... y no fue hasta dos reencarnaciones después que volvió a encontrar a Ganímedes, quien ahora estaba representado como un imponente rubio de tez curtida por el sol, el hijo de un hacendado que no dudaba en ensuciarse las manos con trabajo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un hombre alegre e incluso adorable en cierta forma. Un hombre que lo atrajo mucho cuando él mismo no era más que un viajero en busca de conocer el mundo y con el cual tuvo un idilio amoroso que marcó su vida a tal grado que cesó sus viajes y se asentó en aquel pueblo... pero no formó una relación con la nueva reencarnación de Ganímedes, aunque si una gran amistad que dio lugar a veces a encuentros esporádicos durante los años que estuvieron juntos ambos amigos. Y finalmente estuvieron juntos de nuevo una tercera vez... pero ya no como amantes, sino como hermanos; ambos nacieron del mismo vientre y al mismo tiempo; gemelos idénticos nacidos bajo la protección de una aldea nómada de gitanos, traviesos y seductores, sin duda los mejores amigos y confidentes... pero no amantes, se contaban todo y Zeus una vez más fue el seductor, mientras que su príncipe troyano fue el hermano que trataba de ponerle un poco el freno, aunque de vez en cuando secundaba a su hermano, y conquistaba también a hombres y mujeres con su encanto. Fue sin duda toda una vida juntos... pero no de la manera en que él lo hubiese querido.

Y en esta nueva vida se hicieron amigos, de manera inconsciente siguió buscando a Ganímedes y lo encontró, pero cada vida lo alejaba más y más. Quien sabe que hubiesen sido en la siguiente reencarnación... o si tan solo se hubiesen conocido. Tuvo suerte en despertar, lo malo era que volver sobre sus pasos era imposible. Ahora tenía mucho por hacer.

Ahora que lo recordaba todo tenía que replantearse su propia vida... primero que nada, se acabaron los juegos de seducción, las citas con mujeres desconocidas, las aventuras de una noches y... bien; tenía que cancelar todas las citas que tenía pendientes... desde antes de su muerte. Cogió la libreta negra que tenía junto a él y suspiró, iba a ser un trabajo arduo. En esa libreta habían citas para los próximos ocho meses; pero es que... ¡¡¡Lo que se hereda no se hurta, ya sea de vidas pasadas o caracteres familiares, no podía evitar ser lo que era y él era un seductor por naturaleza. Claro que ahora se concentraría en seducir a su copero... aunque para eso primero tendría que limpiar su reputación, no podía ir a coquetearle a Kamus de la noche a la mañana y esperar que el Santo de Acuario le creyese que sus intenciones iban en serio. Ni modo.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el primer número... era su cita para el lunes de la próxima semana.

- "Buenas, ¿se encuentra Stella?... Si, de parte de Milo. Gracias..."- definitivamente... iba a ser un proceso laaaaaaargo.

Fin del segundo capítulo 

**Notas de la autora:**

:D Yay, he aqui el segundo capítulo... n.n y creo que el siguiente será el último O.o bueno... digo creo porque espero poder meter todo lo que falta en tan solo un cap mas, creo que si.

A quienes sepan que el motivo por el cual Zeus buscó a Ganímedes (aparte por su puesto del hecho de que le gustaba y quería hacerlo su amante) se dio porque el dios de dioses se molestó con Hebe, la copera oficial y buscó un reemplazo... bueno o.O este es un fic, tomo lo que me es necesario y me conviene, NO voy a poner todos los mitos tal como son, así que no esperen que este fic sea una enciclopedia de mitologia n.n solo espero que lo disfruten.

Entonces, como ya dije desde un principio, este regalo es para Vilito así que espero Vilo amigo mío de mi que te haya gustado.

Y en cuanto al resto, gracias por leer y por los bellos reviews que recibió el primer capítulo en las diferentes páginas TT fue muy lindo de su parte.

Un beshito felino para todos y una vez más GRACIAS, cualquier comentario como siempre será bien recibido.

Nosh andamosh viendo.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

Autor: chibineko 

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Advertencia: **Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** . a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic.

Capítulo 3: Y luego de los despertares 

Las cosas estaban en relativa calma desde la derrota de Hades y posterior resucitación de los caídos en batalla... aunque claro, nada puede permanecer igual aunque los cambios no habían sido importantes de manera general, más bien habían sido pequeños cambios en la vida cotidiana de los caballeros, cambios en sus personalidades o en su modo de ver la vida.

Aunque claro... ninguno había dado un cambio tan radical como el de Milo, caballero de Scorpio; que si bien fue motivo inicial de preocupación luego pasó a ser algo natural. Pero había que ver de que forma se preocuparon todo al inicio, y es que luego de ser resucitado pasó de ser un galán casanova coqueto y regalón para con las mujeres, a ser un galán y coqueto caballero que ya no se dedicaba a conquistar a cuanta falda o máscara pasara delante suyo.

Al principio dedujeron un fuerte trama causado por la nada agradable muerte sufrida, el inicio de un proceso de auto encierro para el posterior alejamiento total de la humanidad por parte del caballero... los que estaban cerca lo veían preocupados, los que estaban lejos también. No fue hasta 1 año después que por fin todos los que se interesaban en la salud del caballero decidieron que tal vez, solo tal vez había pasado a una nueva etapa, y podría considerarse que Milo el escorpión había madurado, que una nueva faceta en su vida se había dado.

Bueno, esa era una opinión acertada a medias porque de que una nueva faceta en su vida se estaba dando... bien eso era cierto pero nadie podía imaginarse siquiera a que nivel se daba aquello, y es que al revivir Milo a una segunda vida, no dio inicio a algo nuevo sino que dio lugar a algo viejo, antiguo; despertó una personalidad dormida en su interior desde hacia muchas vidas ya... despertó a su otro yo, a Zeus dios de dioses, Seños del rayo y el trueno y casanova divino en cuasi retiro oficial desde hacia más de dos siglos... aunque en las ultimas reencarnaciones había retomado eso un poco.

Como cada mañana Milo se levantó, aseó, se vistió y salió de su templo a observar al que estaba dos casas más arriba con un suspiro. Desde que su otro yo había despertado se había patead un millón de veces a si mismo por estúpido (si, al final y en privado patearse no solo fue factible, sino casi una obligación), más afortunadamente para si mismo la etapa de autoflagelación había pasado dando entrada a más tiempo para otras cosas, como el acercarse a Kamus más que nunca y mostrarse ante él como la persona madura que se supone podría llegar a ser. Bien, luego de 12 meses un ser maduro de lo que se dice maduro no era exactamente en lo que había resultado, pero sin lugar a dudas había sufrido una mejora de imagen ante el guardián dorado de Acuario, a quien por cierto veía bajar con tranquilidad por los escalones para ir juntos a desayunar al comedor como Milo se había acostumbrado a hacer cada mañana... era increíble lo temprano que uno podía levantarse sin tener encima el cansancio de una noche de juerga.

- "¡Buenos días Milo!."- Kamus saludó con su habitual temple, su sonrisa semi escondida y la energía de un nuevo día.

- "¡Hola Kamus!. Pareces animado el día de hoy... esto... ¿alguna buena nueva por la cual estar tan animado?."- preguntó el dorado escorpión mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar de impotencia ante la sola idea de que Kamus estuviese emocionado por alguien más.

- "Pues, no gran cosa; creo que por lo mismo de todos los días. El cielo se ve muy despejado hoy, no hace ni frío ni calor... y simplemente creo que me siento feliz."- terminó de decir el pelinegro mientras se hundía un poco de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, cosa que Milo agradeció infinitamente.

- "Si, supongo que son tan buenas razones como cualquier otra para estar animado por la mañana."- pronto Milo se estiraba deshaciéndose de las preocupaciones y retomaba su actitud despreocupada de siempre mientras empezaba a avanzar- "¿Crees que hayan hotcakes para el desayuno? Ayer no hubo ¡Y yo quería!."- Milo hizo un puchero.

Kamus tan solo sonrió ante el niño grande que era Milo, y así de manera relajada llegaron al comedor y como cada mañana el desayuno pasó normal, con todos riendo y bromeando, con Kamus comiendo con la misma elegante propiedad de siempre y con Milo derritiéndose por los huesitos de su compañero con cada nuevo suspiro en silencio que daba.

Luego de eso el día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo y hubiese seguido el curso normal de cualquier otro día de no ser por un asunto en especial, el hecho de que Milo había decidido dar ese día el primer paso seguro para lo que sabía sería el cambio más importante para el resto de aquella vida mortal, y el enganche definitivo entre el alma de su amado y la suya propia por el resto de la eternidad... seria esa noche, esa misma noche...

Toc, toc, toc

Los profundos pensamientos de Milo fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la pequeña habitación residencial que tenía en el Templo de Scorpio y una ola de excitación recorrió al dorado mientras iba a abrir la puerta tan solo para encontrar, como efectivamente pensó, a Kamus delante de esta.

- "Hola Milo, ¿que es eso tan importante para lo que me llamaste?."- el otro cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia- "Más vale que sea tan importante como para hacerme venir hasta aquí en lugar de decírmelo por teléfono."- dijo seriamente mientras entraba a la estancia.

Milo por su parte tragó mientras bebía con los ojos la figura de su enojado amado y extendió una de esas sonrisas de niño bueno que sabía desarmaban al acuariano antes de enfrentarlo, y es que tampoco iba a ser bueno para el plan el tenerlo enojado. Respiró profundo antes de empezar.

- "Es que voy a salir esta noche."- comenzó Milo y Kamus se volteó de una para ver a su amigo mientras que esa extraña y casi olvidada sensación que le revolvía el estómago, cada que Milo salía de juerga, volvía a él y no era una sensación que hubiese extrañado para nada había que subrayar, y no le había gracia alguna estarla volviendo a sentir.

Por supuesto Kamus no exteriorizó aquello y Milo no lo notó; lo único que salió de Kamus fue un simple "Oh" que no pudo retener.

- "Sip."- continuó Milo al tiempo que sacaba unas entradas y las extendía junto a una sonrisa soñadora frente a Kamus- "Me llegaron estas para un Avant Premier en el cine de improviso y no quisiera desperdiciarlas ¿Vas conmigo?."

Kamus parpadeó ante las últimas palabras de Milo.

- "¿Pardon moi?."- preguntó el francés sin poder evitarlo y Milo puso esa carita de niño taimado que simplemente vencía el buen juicio del pelinegro.

- "¡Vamos Kamus! di que siiiiii... Mira que me alegré mucho cuando me las gané en el concurso en que participé ¡Y ni siquiera vamos a llegar tarde!. Máximo termina todo a la una de la mañana incluyendo un pequeño cóctel luego de la función. ¿Vienes conmigo?."

Oh!, es que Milo estaba a punto de comenzar a lagrimear si es que con eso convencía a Kamus, aunque al parecer no iba a ser necesario pues el rostro del acuariano se suavizaba poco a poco como dando a entender que si aceptaba, hecho que luego fue confirmado con un asentimiento corto de cabeza.

- "Esta bien Milo, voy contigo... dicho sea de paso que hace mucho tiempo que no voy al cine. ¿Que película es?."- preguntó ya más relajado.

Milo le pasó al instante las entradas, "Spiderman III" la Avant Premier en Grecia que comenzaba a las 9:00 de la noche y que incluía un cóctel de cortesía.

- "Muy bien Milo, supongoq ue una simple película no daña a nadie, e igual llegaremos temprano como dijiste. Mmmm, supongo que yo vengo aquí puesto que tu estas más cerca que yo a la entrada ¿A las 7 esta bien?."

- "¡¡¡Yahoooooo!!!."- se expresó muy vivamente el guardián de la Octava casa con un saltito, a lo que Kamus solo negó sin palabras; sin duda alguna Milo nunca dejaría de ser un niño grande, así que tras unos segundos Kamus se despidió prometiendo estar listo para la salida al cine ante un sonriente Milo... un Milo que daba por concluida de manera exitosa la primera parte de su plan: lograr que Kamus comenzase a aceptar salir con él a algún que otro lugar, y es que esa salida al cine solo era la primera de muchas salidas que pensaba plantearle al acuariano de una manera cada vez más y más continua. Por lo pronto era hora de poner en práctica la segunda parte del plan: Desplegar sobre Kamus todos sus hasta ahora guardados encantos hasta lograr que el pelinegro se enamorase irremediable y perdidamente de él.

Una sonrisa lobuna adornó el rostro de Milo, no en vano él era ni más ni menos que Zeus, Amo y Señor del Arte sutil de la conquista.

- "Ya eres mío Copero y esta vez no volveré a perderte."

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Atenas un grupo de personas liderados por una joven mujer vestida de manera pulcra y elegantemente profesional salían por las puertas principales del mismo, completamente cansados por el largo viaje pero con la determinación puesta en sus miradas, misma determinación que sabían era en parte el sostén de su señora a cada paso de su travesía.

El grupo se detuvo en espera de la unidad privada que había sido contratada para su transporte personal al tiempo que el equipaje era dejado en el suelo y la mayoría comenzaba a estirar un poquito los músculos.

Fue entonces que aquella joven mujer de cabellos dorados como el sol y mirada fuerte llevó sus ojos al cielo al tiempo que rememoraba el sentimiento que la había embargado ya hacía más de un año al descubrir por fin un chispazo de aquel cosmo que había buscado durante tantas vidas... durante tantos siglos.

Fue mucho el tiempo sin duda que le tomó averiguar de donde había venido aquella energía, y no pudo dejar de reírse de si misma al deducir que venía ni más ni menos del mismo lugar en donde había sentido aquel cosmos por ultima vez... Atenas, Grecia; hogar de los mismos dioses... Hogar que una vez fue suyo y de su esposo al que nunca había dejado de buscar.

- "Mi señora Hera, ya llegó la camioneta, por favor suba mientras subimos el equipaje."- una joven no mucho menor que aquella dama informó con una venia, y aquella quien no era ni más ni menos que la misma reencarnación de Hera asintió al tiempo que se dejaba guiar hacia su asiento en el vehículo.

- "Pronto Zeus, muy pronto llegará la hora de que tú y yo tengamos una muy seria conversación."- se dijo en voz baja una vez más como tantas veces se había dicho en aquellos meses.

Y es que era un hecho, a su marido lo encontraba si o si, y esta vez no habría nada que pudiese evitarlo.

Fin del tercer capítulo 

**Notas de la autora:**

Aish mi diox, demoré un siglo... DEMORE CASI UN AÑO!!! T.T sowwy mi Vilito y sowwy a todos los que siguen este fic, pero la vida se me ha complicado muuuuucho en estos últimos meses u-u muchos deben de haberlo deducido por mi ritmo de publicación, que esta más arritmico que un paro cardiaco.

Bueno, respecto a este cap... pues sip, chiquitito pero hecho con cariño, y le falta uno o dos caps más para terminar, prometo en serio terminarlo si o si, y de ser posible este año xD aish que horror, que fresca que soy. Pero en fin, ya ven por donde va la historia . habrá que ver si Milo consigue su objetivo y logra huir de nuevo de Hera, quien no esta muy feliz que digamos con él.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no desesperen que ya van lo prometo.

En fin, un beshito felino para tooooodos y que este 2007 les de muchas alegrías y triunfos personales.

Con miaulove

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana**

**Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** =^.^= a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic.. siento la supertardanza en actualizar.

**Capítulo 4: Acercamientos**

El mes había sido simplemente... 'glorioso'. No había mejor palabra para describirlo; bueno quizás 'divino' pudiese servir también.

Milo había comenzado con una salida al cine en una función Avant Premier y había sabido convertir dicha salida en muchas otras más. A la playa, al supermercado, al mercado dominical de la plaza, al museo de historia natural (primera vez que disfrutaba de un museo) e incluso una salida de emergencia a una notaria por encargo de Shion que se había convertido luego en un divertido paseo de regreso entre risas y un par de conos de helado.

Definitivamente Milo se sentía entre las mismas nubes y nuevas ideas para nuevos paseos no dejaban de surgir en su mente. En realidad acababa de poner uno en marcha, aunque sin querer su paseo de dos se había transformado en una singular salida de grupo, pero nada que el gran Milo no pudiese manejar.

Pero antes...

- "Eh... mi diosa ¿va a salir con eso puesto?."- renegó Milo un poco cabreado al ver la casi microfalda que su linda, adorable, ¡inocente! diosa tenía puesta, lista para ir con él, Kamus, Afrodita, Shun, Docko y Shiryu al jardín botánico.

- "Bueno, si ¿es que hay algún problema?."

¿Problema? ¡Claro que había un problema!. El problema era que si la dejaba ir así un montón de lobos babosos iban a querer propasarse con SU linda nenita y eso era algo que EL no iba a permitir.

- "No mi diosa, por supuesto que no... es solo que con lo loco que esta el clima por estos días no vaya a ser que se nos resfríe ¡Eso seria terrible!."

- "¿Tu crees Milo?."- preguntó la joven inocentemente abanicando sus pestañas como sopesando la situación.

Por suerte en ese momento tanto Docko como Shiryu apoyaron enérgicamente lo dicho por Milo, convenciendo a la jovencita de ya casi 17 años de ir a ponerse algo un poco más 'abrigador'.

Kamus rió un poquito haciendo a Milo mirarlo interrogante.

- "Me diste la impresión de ser uno de esos papás celosos y sobre protectores con sus hijas mujeres."- señaló el otro bastante divertido.

- "¿En serio? pues que raro, ni se me pasó por la cabeza."- se hizo el desentendido el escorpión.

- "¿Estás seguro? Porque ya llevas tiempo actuando así Milo, creo que desde que revivimos."- picó un poco más Kamus.

Milo solo alzó las cejas como sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

- "Pues yo agradezco que Milo haya pensado en el clima, yo no tenía ni idea de como convencer a nuestra diosa de que se cambiara esas ropas tan... tan... ¡urgh!."- señaló Docko con un escalofrío y el dragón coincidió con su maestro.

Afrodita y Shun se limitaron a reír por lo bajo y Milo continuó ignorando al resto, lo que es él no tenia 'ni idea'. Unos minutos después llegó la joven diosa con un par de shorts algo más decentes y Milo se dio por satisfecho y es que después de todo era su retoñito de quien estábamos hablando, y entre sus nuevas convicciones no solo estaba la de serle fiel a su amor de toda la eternidad, sino también cuidar de su joven, alocada y problemática pero adorable hijita. Que fortuna que esta reencarnación fuese un santo dorado de su nena.

En fin, el paseo al jardín botánico resultó ser una buena idea. Afrodita casi no molestaba de lo embebido que andaba mirando los diferentes rosales dispuestos en casi todo el jardín; Shun, Saori y Shiryu por su parte escuchaban atentos las explicaciones de Docko acerca de diferentes plantas que él muy bien conocía gracias a sus viajes y su amor por la jardinería, y también incluía uno que otro relato y anécdota de aquellos viajes entre explicación y explicación.

Y Milo... bueno, pues Milo se la pasaba admirando a Kamus, conversándole y sonriéndoles... y espantando a uno qu otro mocoso que se atreviese a mirar de más las piernas de su 'calabacita', que era el sobrenombre cariñoso que alguna vez como Zeus le diese a su inteligente hija, solo por el gusto de verla hacer morritos al escuchar dicho sobrenombre.

Kamus volvió a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

- "¿Y ahora que fue lo que hizo ese muchacho?."- preguntó entre risueño y divertido.

- "No tengo idea de a quien te refieres."

- "Al chico de polo guinda que acaba de huir como si Cancerberos estuviese tras del él. Ese que al llegar a 10 metros de nuestra diosa le dejaste ver como doblabas un tubo de acero con las manos desnudas."

- "¿Que había alguien mirando? Oh, que torpeza la mía, no me di cuenta. Pero bueno igual coloque el tubo tal y como lo encontré, fue solo para aliviar estrés... solo estrés, no lo hago de nuevo si tanto te molesta."

Kamus suspiró.

- "Te das cuenta que nuestra diosa ya casi es mayor de edad ¿verdad?. Hasta el patriarca es conciente."

- "¿Y eso a que viene?."- gruñó un poco molesto el otro.

- "En que está en edad de salir con muchachos."

- "¡Es solo una niña!."- se escandalizó el peliazul y Kamus le mandó una mirada que decía ¡Aja!.

- "Te he visto salir con chicas más jóvenes aún cuando recién teníamos 18 o 19 años."- mencionó el acuariano ¿un poco triste?.

Milo se removió inquieto, detestaba que le recordaran eso, mucho más que fuese Kamus quien lo hiciese y doblemente en una situación como esa. No pudo evitar incluso gruñir.

- "Pues ¡por eso mismo!, no puedo dejar que... nuestra diosa, se encuentre con un joven como lo era yo."- y recalcó la palabra 'era' osea pasado, e increíblemente Kamus sonrió y algo tímido se acercó al otro.

- "Entiendo, en ese caso... ¿te ayudo con el veinteañero hormonal que se encuentra a las 9 horas y que mira a la señorita, que es solo una niña, casi relamiéndose?."- preguntó travieso el pelinegro casi recargándose, para total éxtasis de Milo, en el hombro del peliazul.

- "Uuuuh... un ataque de persuasión doble ¡Me gusta!."

No es necesario decir que el mencionado muchacho lo pensaría por lo menos un millar de veces antes de siquiera estar cerca de la sexy pelilila de nuevo.

Y el resto del paseo fue tranquilo para todos, y una extraña camaradería nueva se había dado entre los dos santos dorados, y es que la verdad era que esa extraña faceta de celo paternal de Milo había capturado un poco más a Kamus.

Oh!, porque Kamus sentía algo cada vez más fuerte por el Santo dorado del escorpión, un sentimiento que había venido creciendo en su interior desde hacía años atrás, quizás desde que siendo unos niños ambos comenzaron a sentir que en la vida había algo más que relaciones de amistad o respeto por sus maestros. Si, a Kamus siempre le había gustado Milo como algo más que un amigo y no precisamente como un hermano. Pero luego de tantos años de verlo saltar de una chica a otra, de escuchar sus aventuras amorosas con lujo de detalle y de incluso ser obligado a salir con más de una señorita, lo habían hecho callar sus sentimientos, era mejor ser solo su mejor amigo a no ser nada más.

Aunque todo eso había cambiado en el último año luego de la resurrección de los caídos del Santuario tras la mortal guerra con Hades, y aún más desde hacia unas semanas que si bien Milo parecía estar volviendo nuevamente a una especie de vida social pues lo hacia (¡Oh corazón, para de latir así!) junto a él.

Kamus no quería, pero no podía evitar ilusionarse, era como un sueño hecho realidad... aunque tenia miedo de despertar y darse un suelazo en el proceso, pero por más que lo intentó simplemente no pudo resistirse a las sonrisas y niñerias del peliazul, sobretodo porque todas eran dirigidas solo hacia el. En serio ¡Por favor que nadie lo despertase!.

Lo peor de todo era que, todos aquellos sueños esporádicos de Kamus en los que Milo por lo menos llegaba a mirarlo como algo más que a un compañero o amigo volvían a la vez y recargados con tanta fuerza que a veces le era imposible no cometer ciertos deslices como había sucedido aquella mañana en el jardín botánico donde no se resistió a apoyarse en Milo y por solo un segundo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

- "¡Maestro!."- una voz preocupada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- "Al fin, creí que no me iba a hacer caso nunca." medio bromeó el rubio que lo miraba mientras Kamus volvía al mundo real.

- "Hyoga ¿cuando llegaste?."

El rubito enarcó una ceja.

- "Pues veamos maestro, al Santuario llegué esta mañana pero me dijeron que se había ido a pasear con Saori y algunos caballeros así que fui a visitar a algunos amigos... y a su lado hace como 5 minutos, pero usted no lo notó ¿se siente bien maestro?."

Kamus enrojeció ante la explicación del Santo del Cisne e Hyoga no pudo evitar evitar enarcar la otra ceja en desconcierto. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo con su maestro y no tenía ni la más ligera pista de que podría ser.

- "Cla- ¡Claro que me encuentro perfectamente Hyoga! Todo bien, MUY bien. Mejor ¡dime como estás tu! Se te ve bien ¿y los estudios? ¿el entrenamiento? ¿Has pasado por Siberia en estos días? Hace tiempo que no veo a Crystal, no se como esta..."

Hyoga obviamente notó el cambio forzoso de conversación por parte de Kamus, pero no dijo nada al respecto sino que con una amplia sonrisa se dedicó a contestar.

- "Todo bien maestro, sin mucho cambio desde la última vez que vine por aqui dos meses atrás. Mis notas siguen altas, creo que voy a terminar este primer año universitario más que bien y entreno de manera regular también, no crea que estoy dejando de lado mi condición física. Después de todo siempre es necesario estar listos para proteger a nuestra diosa y a la humanidad... y el maestro Crystal envia muchos saludos, dice que se esta volviendo loco con su nuevo pupilo pero la verdad yo lo veo feliz."

- "Todo eso suena maravilloso Hyoga, y es verdad siempre es necesario estar alertas y preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Me haces sentir orgulloso Hyoga, tanto por tu empeño intelectual como por el físico."- exclamó el pelinegro mirando al caballero más joven de manera bastante paternal.

Estaba el rubio por decir algo más cuando corriendo con dirección al puesto de vigilancia donde Hyoga había encontrado a su maestro llegó el caballero de la casa de Escorpio.

- "¡Kamuuuus!..."- llegó realmente feliz y algo agitado y entonces noto al joven rubio que lo miraba- "¡Ah! Hola Hyoga, te ves bien."- volvió su atención al pelinegro que ahora lo miraba también con atención y sonrió zorrunamente- "Kamus, necesito consejo urgente. Hay una reunión en casa de Carina ¿recuerdas a Carina?."- Kamus asintió y Milo continuó- "Y bueno, es formal así que ¿mi traje negro, el gris o el azul oscuro?."

A Hyoga le resbaló una gotita ¿esa era la emergencia? ¿para eso los había interrumpido?. Y sin embargo vio a su maestro Kamus muy concentrado, como realmente evaluando con seriedad el asunto, y luego de casi 5 minutos de 'pura expectativa' escuchó al caballero de Acuario responder serio.

- "Creo que el gris te queda mejor que los otros dos, usa ese."

- "¿En serio?. Gracias Kamus, no sé que haría sin ti."- le sonrió coqueto el dorado del escorpión al otro... y Kamus se sonrojó un poco.

Al pobre Hyoga estaba que se le caía la quijada al suelo ¡¿Que rayos?.

- "No exageres Milo, mejor ve a ver si tienes que planchar el traje, con lo flojo que eres para esos menesteres de seguro lo sacaste de la lavadora y lo colgaste todo arrugado... y eso incluye la camisa también."

Milo se lo pensó un par de segundos y luego recordó que.

- "¡Tienes razón! creo que lo colgué sin planchar... argh, odio planchar pero ni modo."- y dicho eso dio media vuelta y emprendió carrera de vuelta a su templo.

Kamus solo sonrió.

- "Así que ya volvió a sus viejas andanzas, sabía que no le iba a durar mucho la regeneración."- opinó en tono aburrido el rubio y Kamus miró al joven caballero del Cisne no muy feliz por el comentario.

- "Mide tus palabras Hyoga, ni Crystal ni yo hemos entrenado y criado a un muchachito deslenguado."- reclamó casi furioso e Hyoga no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

- "Pero ¡Maestro! No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto."- se quejó el rubio un tanto dolido, sabía que su maestro y Milo eran mejores amigos, pero Kamus siempre lo había instado a ver las cosas como eran- "¿Acaso Milo de Scorpio no le pedía consejo de atuendo para ir a esa fiesta a cazar jovencitas como lo hacia en el pasado, tal como usted mismo y otros dorados me confirmasen alguna vez? Es lo que muchos hemos pensado y se está haciendo realidad, que sea lo que sea que le dio al resucitar hace ya un año se le iba a pasar con el tiempo... mirelo por usted mismo, y seguro que hasta llega de madrugada con copas encima y todo."

- "¡Por supuesto que no! Milo sabe muy bien que debemos de llegar temprano."

- "¿Debemos? Pero maestro, si el escorpión no dijo nada de llevarlo a usted... no me diga ¿Acaso piensa seguir los pasos de libertinaje de Milo?."- preguntó preocupado el Cisne.

- "Por Atenea, Hyoga ¡Deja de hacer conjeturas absurdas!."

- "¿Entonces?."

Kamus estaba indeciso sobre que responder y es que era verdad... Milo no había dicho ni una palabra sobre ir los dos juntos a la susodicha reunión ¿Seria acaso cierto lo que Hyoga decia?.

Y fue entonces que un grito a lo lejos se escuchó, ambos caballeros de hielo se enfocaron en el punto de origen y notaron a Milo haciendo tonterías para llamar la atención y al ver al pelinegro mirar hacia el puso las manos a los costados de su boca para hacerse oír.

- "¡OYE KAMUS! ¿TE RECOJO A LAS 7 O A LAS 8?."

Y Acuario no pudo más que sonreír. ¡Alli estaba la respuesta de Hyoga! Imitando a Milo y gritando fuerte respondió.

- "¡A LAS 7! ¡SI NOS VAMOS TEMPRANO VOLVEMOS TEMPRANO!."

Milo asintió y levanto el pulgar derecho en señal de aceptación antes de irse volando de nuevo a su templo.

Y en ese preciso instante sonó el reloj del Santuario, Kamus miró hacia este.

- "Bueno... las 5 de la tarde, terminó mi turno. Mejor me voy a alistar mi traje... creo que el gris, si el gris."- pensó que por lo menos así hacia juego con el traje de Milo y sin más se fue con una sonrisita en los labios.

Por su parte el Cisne andaba muy confundido, no entendía nada ¿que le pasaba a su maestro? Estaba actuando muy raro, y la respuesta que le dio su mente como explicación más rápida no le gusto nada. Por lo pronto iba a quedarse algunos días más, a ver si se daba la oportunidad y hablaba seriamente con su maestro.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hera no podía creer lo que leía en el informe que tenía en sus manos ¿seria cierto aquello? ¿Acaso Zeus estaba escondido en el Santuario de su hija Atenea?.

Viró la mirada del informe hacia su asistente Fabrice, quien era su hombre de mayor confianza así como su mano derecha.

- "¿Es esta información 100% confiable?."

El joven hombre dudó un momento, indeciso.

- "Casi... 100% confiable."

- "Un casi no me basta Fabrice, no puedo iniciar una guerra con Atenea solo por un casi. Esto es muy importante y lo sabes, llevo mucho tiempo buscando a ese infiel y escurridizo marido mío, tu mismo has estado ayudándome con esta empresa durante tus últimas tres reencarnaciones."- señaló la dama suavizando la mirada sobre el hombre que asintió suavemente ante lo dicho.

- "Y la seguiré ayudando durante el tiempo que mi diosa lo requiera, me tome las vidas que sean necesarias para ello.

- "Lo sé, eso no tienes ni que decirmelo pues confío plenamente en ti, pero esto es grave. Son muchos los dioses que han intentado ir contra Atenea los últimos años y han fallado, y cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo muy definido para dicho enfrentamiento y aún así no lograron derrotarla. Yo no deseo la destrucción o el dominio de la humanidad, quiero encontrar a mi consorte y no creo que eso merezca la pena de librar una guerra santa, sobre todo si cabe la posibilidad de que no esté alli ¿entiendes?."

- "Entiendo mi señora, corroboraré la información hasta que la confirmación de ésta sea absoluta."

- "Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo."- la mujer sonrió candida.

Y el joven se retiro prestamente con la mirada seria y algo triste, y Hera no pudo evitar suspirar en desaliento.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La reunión, o más bien dicho la fiesta de Carina había sido un éxito como siempre sucedía con las fiestas de dicha señorita, y por supuesto Kamus y Milo habían bailado y reído hasta decir basta... muchas de las piezas habían sido bailadas por los dos juntos casi todas las movidas para encanto tanto de Milo como de Kamus, aunque el primero había querido arrebatarle su copero a las avezadas que lo habían sacado a bailar los lentos ¡Nadie excepto él tenía derecho a bailar lentos con Kamus!... Ah!, los celos.

Pero ahora ambos andaban en el jardín, lejos de las miradas de curiosos (que como eran amigos de Milo eran muchos) y nuestra querida reencarnación del dios del trueno y el rayo veía así la oportunidad de pasar a un siguiente nivel. Y es que luego de más de un año de saber que se tiene al fuego de la hoguera de su amor al lado y no poder hace nada, pues el pobre estaba que ya no aguantaba más; como que daba ese siguiente paso si o si.

- "Sabes Kamus..."- empezó llamando así la atención de este- "hacia mucho que no venía a una fiesta de Carina, me había olvidado de las ideas locas que se lo ocurren para cada una."

- "Ya lo creo."- medio sonrió el caballero de hielo- "Una fiesta de besos, de pronto sentí que era puber de nuevo... fue escalofriante, sobre todo con todas esas señoritas buscando uno, un poco incómodo la verdad."- rio el pelinegro.

- "Pero no besaste a ninguna."- insistió Milo con el alma ligera, y es que cuando descubrió el 'argumento' de la fiesta la verdad que se había arrepentido de llevar a SU copero, menos mal que no sucedió nada aunque casi mató a su amiga luego.

- "Tu tampoco has besado a nadie."- replicó Kamus, quien también se sentía aliviado por ello.

Milo calló un rato.

- "No porque no quisiera."- respondió finalmente y al pobre Kamus se le fue en un tris el corazón al piso.

¡¿QUE?. Al parecer Hyoga tenía razón, después de todo y la verdad era que Kamus debió de habérselo imaginado y de todas maneras Milo tenía derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quisiese... pero dolía y mucho. Sin siquiera imaginar lo que el dorado de Acuario pensaba, Milo continuó.

- "Lo que pasa es que no se si esa persona me va a aceptar el beso y me preocupa mucho que luego se enoje y me retire la palabra."

Kamus se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

- "Parece... alguien muy importante."- susurró con el corazón cada vez más apachurrado.

- "La persona más importante para mi, en esta vida y en todas las demás."- contestó el escorpión muy seguro y Kamus se preguntó como era que no andaba ya con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Pero Kamus, por más que se sentía destrozado ante la nueva información, por sobre todo quería la felicidad de Milo así que tratando de disimular la voz acuosa por las lágrimas contenidas susurró.

- "Estoy seguro... de que cualquiera estaría encantada de ser esa persona importante."- el cielo y Atenea sabían que él estaria más que encantado.

... Un momento, mejor Atenea no.

Pero Milo sintió el tono de voz de su amado extraño, y al verlo por fin notó como evitaba no solo su mirada sino también las lagrimas ¡Las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él quería! Tenía que arreglar eso, o mejor aún actuar más rápido. Lo pensó un par de segundos y al momento siguiente Kamus miraba sorprendido a Milo quien recostado sobre la banca en la que estaban ambos, colocaba su cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

- "¿En serio crees que esa persona me va a decir que si? Porque sucede mi coperito que no es un simple beso lo que quiero, ni tan siquiera un buen revolcón; es algo mucho pero mucho más serio, como de toda una vida y más."

Kamus tragó duro, ahora que tenía al peliazul mirándolo fijamente era más duro disimular lo mal que se sentía, pero no tenía otra opción así que por lo pronto hablaría lo menos posible. Tan solo asintió a la pregunta.

- "¿Seguro, seguro?."- insistió Milo y Kamus suspiró hondo.

- "Si, seguro."

- "En ese caso te tomaré la palabra, porque es muy importante para mi tu opinión y besaré a esa persona cuanto antes... y que sepa lo que significa para mi."

- "Vaya, parece... serio."

- "Muy, muy pero muy serio... por eso quiero actuar cuanto antes para que otro no me gane los afectos de esa importante persona para mi."

- "Oh..."

- "Así que voy a dar ese beso ahora."

- "¿Ahora?."

- "Justo ahora."

- "Veo, entonces... ¿me adelanto?. Al Santuario quiero decir..."

- "Nop, no seria conveniente."

- "¿Conveniente?."

Milo finalmente se apiadó del rostro confundido y dolido de su amado troyano y estirando un brazo mientras se recargaba en el codo de su otro brazo, colocó una mano juguetona a la altura del cuello del chico de Acuario.

- "Es que, si se va monsieur Kamus, tendré que seguirlo... lo cual no tendría sentido ya que ya estamos aquí, así que... ven aquí mi principito."

Y bajando un poco la cabeza del pelinegro y alzándose él mismo otro poco finalmente lo besó.

En un primer momento Kamus casi entra en shock, pero los labios expertos de Milo pronto lo hicieron dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el beso al que ahora respondía.

Tal vez por eso no se percató del tipo de cosmo que expulsó Milo por unos breves segundos, un cosmo enérgico, poderoso, casi podría decirse que divino.

Quien si lo notó fue el joven que rondaba las faldas del Santuario y que de pronto sintió el chispazo del cosmo an buscado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

¿Entonces el informe estaba equivocado?. Sin lugar a dudas tendría que hacer una investigación más a fondo antes de dar cualquier paso, como Hera bien lo había dicho no se podía iniciar una batalla con Atenea y sus Santos solo porque si.

Respiró profundo.

Sin importar como, iba a encontrar a Zeus. Por su señora, por Hera... lo juraba.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Si, ya se... cuatro años para hacer revivir este fic que en realidad es cortito y al que solo le falta un capítulo más para terminar, que caradura la mia. Que puedo decir, estos últimos años la vida real me secuestro... y la verdad es que apenas y he logrado escribir unos pocos capítulos de lo que sea con suerte, unos 3 o 4 por año. Pero decidí que era suficiente dejadez o en todo caso mucho trabajo real y vida real y que el fic debia de terminarse si o si, así que mil disculpas con los que lo siguieron y en serio gracias a aquellos que hayan leido este capítulo.

Y a ti mi Vilo mosho, mi amigo lindo del alma, lo siento mucho pero mucho mucho... voy a terminarlo ahora si. Y te extraño y espero poder retomar comunicación en vivo con la gente que quiero y eso te incluye. Este año como dije retomo mi vida. Gracias por estar allí para mi cada vez que te he necesitado, incluso aunque soy una malvada deja amigos en el abandono. Te quiero mucho pero mucho mucho mucho.

Miles de abrazos para ti mi risueño amigo.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	5. Capítulo V

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** =^.^= a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic.. ahora si actualice más rápido ^^.

**Capítulo 5: Y después de...**

Desde hacia ya unos días la vida era algo así como un sueño para Kamus, un sueño maravilloso... algunas veces un tanto vergonzoso pero igualmente maravilloso. ¿Por qué maravilloso?, porque luego de esa noche en la cual luego de escuchar una especie de declaración indirecta para luego recibir un beso que le derritió hasta el último de los huesitos de su cuerpo (tras el cual siguieron muchos más antes de regresar al Santuario en una especie de nube), Milo se había convertido simplemente en la pareja soñada por el francés.

Nada quedaba del Milo juerguero, mujeriego e inestable de tiempo atrás. Ahora era un hombre dulce y atento, que se preocupaba por saber como Kamus se sentía con respecto a su relación y que, como siempre había sido desde que eran unos niños y buenos amigos, se daba tiempo para escucharlo, acompañarlo, apoyarlo e incluso pelearse con él cuando era lo justo y necesario. En otras palabras resultó ser el condenado novio soñado por cualquiera.

¿Y vergonzoso? Ah, si también había pasado algunos momentos un tanto vergonzosos ¿por qué? pues porque al parecer Milo tenía la necesidad imperiosa de avisarle al mundo sobre su nueva felicidad recién encontrada, y así como respetaba a Kamus quien aún no se sentía seguro de compartir el lecho con él, lo que si no le perdonaba eran los besos, se los robaba donde fuese y... delante de quien estuviese cerca en el momento. Así fue que al día siguiente de iniciado el romance y en medio del campo de entrenamiento donde ya Milo se encontraba dándole una juguetona paliza a Shura, éste pidió un momento al ver a su amado y sin pena alguna fue a saludarlo... con un señor beso en los labios, lo cual dejó visco a más de uno por no decir a todos.

- "¡Milo!."- lo reprendió Kamus rojo como una grana madura cuando por fin volvió a entrar aire a sus pulmones, mientras que alrededor de ellos se había instaurado un silencio sepulcral. Nada de eso pareció interesarle al escorpión, era más, a vista y paciencia de todos puso su mejor carita de entre santo y demonio, le abanicó los ojos al guardián de Acuario y con una sonrisa galante preguntó.

- "¿Si mi amor?."

Aunque pareciera imposible, Kamus se coloreó de un rojo aún más brillante al tiempo que parecia perder la voz ante un coro de murmullos ahogados que comenzaba a levantarse alrededor. De pronto todo el escenario fue roto por un grito angustiado.

- "¡Maestro!."- Hyoga, quien justo había llegado detrás de Kamus a quien había seguido con la firme intención de retomar la charla del día anterior y lo había presenciado todo, recién encontraba la voz necesaria para hacerse oír.

El rojo en el rostro de Kamus no era superado ya por nada en el mundo, Milo suspiró, Kamus casi robotizado volteó hacia Hyoga (y por consiguiente hacia otros tantos caballeros más), el caballero del cisne casi en estado de shock preguntó.

- "¿Q-qué... que pasa aquí?."

Ahora era Kamus quien trataba de hallar su voz para contestar, pero otro se le adelantó. Un bichito peliazul.

- "¿Que no es obvio Hyoga? Kamusito, mi vida, creo que tu o Crystal ya deberían de darle 'la charla' al chico, que ya no es un niño."

Kamus, en deformet y con los ojos echando fuego, volteó nuevamente aunque esta vez de manera brusca y amenazante hacia Milo, quien tan solo se limitaba a sonreír como un galanazo. Aunque fue nuevamente otro quien rompió esta vez el silencio.

- "Milo..." empezó un Afrodita muy sorprendido- "¿Te volviste gay?."

Era la pregunta que había rondado la cabeza de más de uno, por no decir de todos los presentes. Así que fue una sorpresa cuando el escorpión no lo pensó ni un segundo para responder.

- "Ay no, como crees. Si a mi los tíos no me van."- dejó pasar ahora si unos segundos en los que se le vio pensativo- "Nah, para nada."- otro momento para pensar - "Y la verdad ahora que lo pienso las chicas tampoco."- una gotita escurrió por varias cabezas, y más de uno pensó que de repente Milo mostraba por fin los síntomas de lo que lo había hecho actuar tan raro desde su vuelta a la vida ¿Alguna enfermedad mental? Pero Milo continuó y lo que dijo casi manda a Kamus al piso de la turbación mientras el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo- "En realidad solo me va Kamus, así que supongo que soy Kamusexual."

Y esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora hacia Afrodita, quien como muchos otros se había quedo sin palabras. Mientras que por donde andaba Hyoga una muy emocionada Saori, con un igualmente muy emocionado Shun pagaban de saltitos.

- "¡Esto es mejor que el desenlace del especial de dos horas de nuestro dorama favorito!."- exclamó la joven diosa emocionada a lo que el peliverde respondió con igual emoción.

- "¡Lo sé!. Incluso más romántico que las últimas historias de Naono Bohra sensei!."- Saori asintió 100% de acuerdo.

Y ante lo dicho, el Fénix, que hasta ese instante se divertia de lo lindo viendo los esfuerzos de Shiryu por revivir al pato shockeado, frunció el entrecejo de manera peligrosa. Teniendo en cuenta que por temporadas vivía bajo el mismo techo que la pelilila, que por muy diosa que fuese seguía siendo una jovencita desordenada y dejaba todo por allí botado, sabía muy bien quien era la tal Naono Bohra, mangaka yaoi favorita de Saori y autora de unos mangas MUY explícitos, y es que si a pesar de que la joven diosa era una jovencita despistada que no se daba cuenta del efecto que ejercía sobre los jóvenes que la veían, esta andaba muy interesada en el efecto de unos jóvenes sobre otros en el mundo del papel, y tal vez también en el mundo real. Pero volviendo a Ikki...

- "Shun,,,"- comenzó con un tono peligroso- "¿desde cuando TU lees yaoi? ¿Y en especial ESE tipo de yaoi?."

Shun no respondió, era más ni se mostró arrepentido como siempre sucedía cuando Ikki le increpaba algo. En realidad fue Saori la que dijo.

- "Shhh Ikki, que rompes la magia."

- "Si nii-san, shhhh."

Ikki estaba qu no se lo creía y hubiese increpado aún más si no fue porque un curioso Seiya irrumpió de pronto.

- "¿Que es ESE yaoi Ikki? ¿Quién es ese tal Bohra-san?."

Genial, ahora tenia al lado a un Seiya tipo lapa que no iba a parar hasta saber lo que quería, pero Ikki no pensaba decirle nada. ¡Si él era quien había andado guardando (y hasta quemando a veces) esos condenados mangas que Saori dejaba botados por toda la mansión justo para evitar que Shun los leyese! y había fallado!... pues bien, no fallaría con Seiya.

- "Ya cállate Pony y quédate quieto."

Seiya hizo un pucherito mientras Ikki se cruzaba de brazos y Shiryu trataba aún de reanimar a Hyoga.

Y mientras tanto Milo para apaciguar a Kamus le había dado un muy dulce beso en la mejilla para luego hacerle ojitos, lo que había dejado al Acuariano en estado de molde de gelatina, ante la aún asombrada mirada de algunos y un tanto divertida de otros.

Entonces Máscara de la Muerte cansado de tanta miel derramada por todos lados y con ganas de comenzar su entrenamiento del día, que para colmo de males era con Kamus (como que iba a echarle más ganas ese día a las patadas para deshacerse de tanta cursilería en su sistema) pues no tuvo mejor idea que decir.

- "Ya párenla o vayan a buscar un cuarto. Argh! par de cursis."

Milo entonces se separo un poco de Kamus, le dio una mirada a Mascara de la Muerte, luego una pensativa a la nada, se encogió de hombros y alzó al copero en brazos.

- "¡Milo que haces!."- rugió el pelinegro ante lo inesperado de la acción."

- "Tomo los consejos de otros en cuenta."- contestó Milito con soltura, antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa tras lo cual se puso en marcha hacia quien sabía donde.

Todos lo miraron irse algo incrédulos y pronto una ola de cuchicheos se dejó escuchar. Que si era lo más romántico que nadie había visto, que si se habían vuelto locos esos dos o tan solo Milo, que si el mundo estaba de cabeza o que si ya iba siendo hora que ya Milo hasta daba pena de tanto tonteo alrededor del de Acuario... y en fin, cientos de comentarios más entre el desmayo de Hyoga, los saltitos de los amantes del yaoi y el slash, los románticos empedernidos y el entrecejo de Ikki.

Sin duda iba a ser una mañana para no olvidar.

Y en cuanto a la pareja, pues a Kamus ya le andaba pasando un poco la vergüenza ahora que estaba a solas con Milo y de paso le retornaba la cordura.

- "¡Milo, ya bájame de una vez!."

- "¿Pero porqué? Si así se está tan a gusto."- respondió zalamero Milo mientras paraba en un punto alejado de todos, justo donde el chico entrenaba de vez en cuando, un lugar solo conocido por Kamus así que no había peligro de ser interrumpidos.

Así que luego de un poco más de forcejeo de parte de Kamus, Milo bajó a su dulce 'amado' al fin, pero tan solo para sentarse pronto sobre una piedra alta y atraer al otro a sus piernas.

- "¡Estas loco!."- reclamó el guardián de la décima casa cruzándose de brazos, no pero hizo nada por alejarse de las piernas de Milo y éste último sonrió complacido.

- "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!."- respondió alegre entonces mirando a su presa embelesado- "Completa y absolutamente loco por ti, y el que lo niegue se las verá conmigo."

Kamus volvió a colorearse como una grana sin poder evitarlo, y aunque su mente le gritaba que era mejor quedarse callado que no le diese más cuerda a Milo, por alguna razón su boca no lo obedecía.

- "No voy a poder volver a ver a los otros al rostro después de todo este espectáculo."

Y aunque parecía imposible, la sonrisa de Milo se acentuó.

- "Mejor para mi, acabo de descubrir que soy celoso y que me encanta la idea de que solo me vayas a ver a mi."

Kamus estaba que no creía lo que escuchaba ¡Es que Milo era imposible! ¿Que acaso tenía una respuesta para todo?. Ahora si optó por mantenerse en silencio, un obstinado silencio adornado de un pucherito. Milo solo rió y lo besó con hambre en los labios para luego abrazarlo.

- "Eres adorable."- agregó en medio de un fuerte achuchón, y Kamus entonces lo supo... Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a aquellas vergüenzas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un mes había pasado y la población del Santuario había tenido que adecuarse a la nueva situación sentimental de la parejita de dorados a marchas forzadas, sobre todo porque Milo no les había dado chance de cualquier otra cosa y es que si alguien fue lo suficientemente osado para decir que no le gustaba la situación, había terminado teniendo una conversación con Milo que le daba a entender que el que le gustase o no aquel romance, pues lo mejor para la salud de ese individuo o cualquier otro era no volver a mencionarlo, y extrañamente los pocos que pasaron por 'la charla' ni siquiera parecieron pensar en quejase del asunto, era más hasta parecían... asustados. Alguno se atrevió a comentar que algo había cambiado fuertemente en Milo pero no había dicho más y por supuesto Kamus no se enteró de nada. Fuera de eso todo estaba muy apacible.

Era ya de noche casi y la joven diosa había tenido otra de esas reuniones entre los grandes empresarios que conformaban el poder económico de la Fundación y regresaba media muerta y con ganas de descansar, al igual que los caballeros que la habían acompañado que eran Aldebarán, Kamus y Shura entre los dorados, además de Shun e Ikki.

- "¿He dicho ya que preferiría volver a enfrentar a los Espectros de Hades que ir a estas horribles reuniones?."- preguntó el santo de Tauro luego de dejar a la jovencita junto a Shion en el Templo Central.

- "Como mil veces Aldebarán, y sigo estando de acuerdo contigo."- gruñó Shura tratando de espantar el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba.

- "Bon, lo único que yo quiero la verdad es irme a la cama, muero de sueño."- Kamus se estiró en su sitio y haciendo un ademán se despidió de sus compañeros- "Bon nuit."- susurró antes de un bostezo, momento en el cual una conocida figura se situó delante suyo como si hubiese esperando ese momento preciso para aparecer... y quizás así había sido.

- "Eso mismo chicos, buenas noches a ustedes... ¿nos vamos mi cielo?."- preguntó Milo antes de alzar a Kamus en brazos (acción bastante ejecutada últimamente por el griego en el último mes) y enrumbó feliz al templo de Acuario.

Por su parte Kamus ya ni se resistió, solo bufó exasperado deseando poder llegar pronto a su templo a dormir y es que ni valía ya la pena reclamarle a Milo, ya se había dado cuenta que el reclamo le entraba al susodicho por una oreja y le salía por la otra. Llegaron a su destino luego de 30 minutos puesto que el escorpión fue lentamente para disfrutar el 'paseo' y al llegar Milo bajó al francés con delicadeza justo antes de plantarle un beso de película y abrazarlo con ternura. Kamus decidió que estaba de más enojarse con Milo por lo acontecido.

- "¿Que tal te fue hoy con esos terribles mastines empresariales?."- preguntó el peliazul entre mimos que Kamus se dejaba hacer.

- "Aburrido, como siempre... y agotador. Me muero por dormir."

- "¿Ya? Son solo las 7 de la noche."

- "Si, porque ¿te molesta?."

- "No cielo, como crees. Solo que me hubiese gustado poder acompañarte un rato más."

De pronto las mejillas del santo de Acuario se colorearon de carmín mientras este luchaba contra la pena.

- "Si quieres..."- comenzó algo indeciso- "Te puedes quedar a dormir, para conversar un rato."

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Milo no podía ser más amplia.

- "Oh, pues me encantaría."- respondió feliz- "Y si quieres ¡Hasta te preparo un rico baño."

- "Noooo... tengo mucho sueño Milo, solo quiero irme a dormir. Ya me baño temprano en la mañana."

- "¿Te vas a la cama sin bañarte? De verdad debes de estar muerto. Bueno entonces ¿a la cama?."

Kamus bajó las pestañas algo tímido, luego alzó la vista y sonriendo contestó un...

- "Si por favor, sino mañana no me levanto a tiempo."

- "De eso deja que yo me encargo, si es por ti hasta levanto al gallo."

- "Tonto."- rió Kamus mientras Milo pasaba el brazo por la cintura de este y ambos se dirigían a la habitación principal.

Una vez allí Kamus buscó su pijama y antes de ponérselo se dedicó a arreglar la cama para acostarse.

- "Si quieres te presto una pijama."- dijo de manera suelta.

Lo que no esperaba el francés era al voltear, encontrarse con un Milo vestido únicamente con un par de muy cortos calzoncillos. La boca se le secó.

- "No hay problema mi príncipe, así estoy bien."

- "Ya... veo."- trató de recobrar el aliento- "Entonces... entonces me pondré el mío, ya vuelvo."

- "Aquí te espero, a menos que quieras ayuda."

- "¡No!.. no, esta bien. Ya vuelvo."

Y el de Acuario huyó volando al baño para volver al poco rato ya empijamado. Para entonces Milo ya andaba bien echadote allí sobre la sábana. La verdad no era la primera vez que compartían cama, lo habían hecho desde pequeños, muchas veces incluso Milo lo había arrastrado a una que otra 'Noche de verdades' que no era otra cosa que los dos con un par de botellas de licor sacándose del pecho todo lo malo entre copa y copa hasta quedar borrachos y tirados en el suelo. Por obra y gracia de Kamus, esto solo había sucedido cuando el día siguiente ambos lo tenían libre.

Pero ahora era diferente, desde que comenzaran como pareja no habían compartido otra noche juntos, y aunque ya lo habían hablado y Milo había dicho y redicho a Kamus que entendía que necesitase tiempo y que no lo iba a presionar esperando hasta que el francés se sintiese listo para dar el siguiente paso pues igual Kamus y se sentía nervioso.

- "¿Pasa algo Kamus?."- preguntó Milo mirándolo.

- "No... ¡No!."- respondió el otro saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose a su lado de la cama, donde se acomodó rápidamente.

Milo viendo que Kamus ya estaba debajo de las sábanas procedió a meterse también bajo estas y enredarse como un pulpo alrededor del empijamado Kamus, quien pronto sintió algo que hizo que todo su apenamiento anterior se olvidase.

- "Milo..."

- "¿Si cariño?."

- "Olvidaste ponerte calcetines."

Si había algo que Kamus nunca le había soportado a Milo, era que se metiera a la cama con él sin medias, en ninguna ocasión y bajo ninguna circunstancia y eso no iba a cambiar... nunca. Milo tenía los pies super fríos y Kamus, 'el príncipe del hielo' como tantas veces lo había llamado el escorpión en broma o cariño, no soportaba tener a alguien con pies fríos a su lado, le espantaba el sueño. Y tampoco era opción que Kamus se pusiese calcetines porque lo incomodaban muchísimo y tampoco lo dejaban dormir. La única opción posible era que la otra persona, que desde siempre y únicamente había sido Milo, fuese quien usase los benditos calcetines y esa era una regla de oro que estaba prohibido pasar por alto.

- "Ups..."- respondió el peliazul.

- "Nada de 'Ups', desenreda tu humanidad de mi y ponte un par de calcetines o te sales de la cama."

- "Ahorita mi cielo, lo siento mucho ¿siguen donde siempre?."

- "¡Claro que siguen donde siempre! ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?."

- "Ay Kamus, es que no paso la noche aquí contigo desde hace un tiempo y como a veces te dan tus ataques de 'limpieza extrema y reorganización total' y me lo cambias todo pues..."

- "¿Que me estas tratando de decir, bicho?."- siseó Kamus de una manera peligrosa y a Milo le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la sien.

- "Na-nada. Ya me pongo los calcetines."- dicho aquello se desenredó del cuerpo de su amado y simplemente medio salio de la cama, estiró el brazo hacia el velador de su lado y abriendo el cajón sacó un par de calcetines que se colocó rápidamente y luego volvió a su posición anterior con su mejor cara de perrito apaleado.

- "¿Buenas noches mi amor?."- preguntó tentativamente, arrancando así de Kamus un gruñido que si bien no era bueno pues tampoco presagiaba nada malo.

- "No vuelvas a meterte a la cama con tus patotas heladas desnudas."- dio un último gruñido mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba para dormir.

Milo suspiró en alivio, abrazó y se enredó de nuevo a su 'dulce' copero antes de besarlo un par de veces en los labios y en la nariz, para luego cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila entre los gruñidos del otro.

- "Buenas noches amor."- dijo esta vez el peliazul con más convicción justo antes de un último gruñido de Kamus.

Unos minutos después...

Varias sombras salieron del templo donde dormían profundamente los dos enamorados.

- "¡Vamos, salgan en silencio!."- gruñía Shion a los demás mientras que Shiryu y Seiya trataban de lograr que Hyoga diese un paso luego del otro en medio del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Por su parte Saori y Shun caminaban en medio de una nube en tanto que Ikki y Tatsumi tan solo mostraban unas caras tan largas que casi tocaban el suelo y el grupo no paró hasta llega al templo principal de Athena.

Finalmente allí tanto el Dragón como Pegaso lograron sentar a un traumatizado Cisne que no lograba hilar dos palabras juntas de manera coherente. En realidad lo único que llevaba desde hace rato repitiendo era la palabra 'maestro'.

Shion todo consternado se dejó caer en un sillón.

- "¿Como fue que sucedió todo esto?."- preguntó más para si mismo que para los demás.

- "Bueno..."- inició Seiya quien tomó la pregunta como algo que debía de responderse- "Fue porque Hyoga insistía si o si en hablar con su maestro Kamus porque ya mañana nos regresamos a la mansión y se fue a esperarlo frente al templo de Acuario."- Seiya paró un rato y miró al techo como reorganizando sus ideas para lo siguiente- "Luego... el patriarca protestó ant eso, Shiryu trató de disuadir a Hyoga y lo siguió y yo traté de ayudar a Shiryu... Saori y Shun que acababan de venir de la reunión esa también fueron pero no se porque, y así Tatsumi e Ikki también vinieron tratando de que Saori y Shun no viniesen y... eso es todo, creo... nos quedamos al final todos esperando dentro del templo de Acuario porque Hyoga estaba muy terco. Si, eso fue lo que paso."

Shion suspiró de nuevo, había sido una pregunta retórica, pero ni modo, Seiya había hecho su resumen con la mejor de las intenciones.

- "Cierto, gracias Seiya... no sé que haría sin ti."

- "¡De nada maestro Shion!."

El patriarca dio otra mirada, Shiryu seguía tratando de sacar al Cisne de su estupor, Ikki andaba cruzado de brazos en una esquina, Tatsumi estaba también por su propia esquina y Seiya se acercaba a donde Saori mantenía una animada conversación acerca de parejas yaoi en manga y en la realidad. Seiya escuchó al parecer eso último.

- "Entonces ¿Milo y Kamus es una de esas parejas yaoi de las que ustedes tanto hablan?."

Fue increíble lo rápido que de pronto Seiya estaba en medio de los dos amantes del yaoi.

- "Pues claro Seiya ¿Acaso no notaste lo lindos que estuvieron y lo tierno que fue Milo con Kamus?."- preguntó Saori soñadora.

- "Y lo fácil que manejo Kamus a Milo."- expuso Shun con aire de conocimiento, luego sonriendo malicioso agregó- "Ya sabemos entonces quien es el Seme de la relación pero quien lleva los pantalones allí."- y tanto el Andrómeda como la reencarnación de la diosa emitieron sonrisitas maliciosas.

- "¿Seme?."- preguntó Seiya confundido y Saori lo miró profundamente y pasándole un brazo por los hombros expresó comprensiva.

- "Aún tienes mucho que aprender, pero no te preocupes que aprenderás."

- "Aaah... bueno."- la verdad a Seiya ni le iba ni le venia, así que si eso hacia felices a sus amigos, pues aprendería.

- "Aunque es una pena que no haya sucedido nada más interesante, pero Kamus regresó molido."- continuó Shun- "Milo es bastante comprensivo."- pensó un rato y la mueca maliciosa volvió a su rostro- "Seguro al despertar le pide un 'mañanero' a Kamus, ya saben... con eso de que un hombre con buen libido siempre despierta con ganas."- las sonrisitas de los dos adolescentes llenaron el recinto mientras que Pegaso se llenaba de dudas.

- "¿Mañanero?... ¿Que tiene que ver con el libido? ¿Que és?."- preguntó el pobre que no podía poner ambas palabras juntas en una oración con sentido.

Y Shun estaba a punto de explicarle a su buen amigo lo que era el 'Sexo Mañanero' cuando un par de grandes manos taparon ambos oídos a Seiya y lo obligaron a retroceder hasta chocar con el dueño de tales manos.

Ikki miró a los dos parlanchines casi colérico y dirigiéndose hacia su hermanito gruñó.

- "Mira Shun, desgraciadamente no pude evitar que entraras en las perversiones de... Saori, pero no dejaré que le pase lo mismo al pony."- y dicho aquello descubrió los oídos del Pegaso solo para voltearlo y subirlo a su hombro cual saco de papas- "Nos vamos."- anunció y se retiró con un anonadado Seiya al hombro.

- "¿Viste lo que yo vi?."- preguntó Saori mirando a Shun de manera significativa.

- "¿Que si lo vi? Mujer, eso era un anuncio con letras brillantes de neon y en technicolor."

Shiryu, algo temeroso de lo que podría escuchar, pero más curioso que otra cosas preguntó con cautela.

- "¿De que hablan?."

- "Pues de lo obvio."- respondió Shun- "Seiya es un obvio Uke en busca de un Seme protector y no existe otro hombre más protector y Seme en este mundo que Ikki... pero nii-san necesita un empujoncito para darse cuenta."- terminó Shun pensativo.

- "¿Celos?."- preguntó Saori como buscando posibles soluciones.

- "Perfecto."- respondió Shun- "Tampoco existe ser humano más celoso sobre esta tierra que mi nii-san."

- "Genial, ¿candidatos para darle celos a Ikki?."

- "Hmmm... no se, los más cercanos a Seiya supongo. Ayoria, Ayoros, Saga, Shiryu..."

- "¡¿YO?."

- "Tranquilo hombre, que es solo para darle celos a nii-san, además tu ya estar separado. Tenias ya un enorme collar desde antes de volver de nuestros entrenamientos con el nombre de Shunrei estampado por todos lados. Tu destino es casarte con ella y llenar de dragoncitos el monte Rozan."

Para cuando Shun terminó de hablar, Shiryu ya no daba aire a Hyoga sino que se lo daba a si mismo mientras trataba de normalizar su presión cardiaca que andaba por las nubes. Y en algún instante Saori y Shun decidieron desaparecerse hacia el cuarto de la primera, posiblemente para hablar toda la noche de como juntar a Ikki con Seiya y quizás de alguna que otra posible pareja en el Santuario, y también comentar los últimos mangas yaoi leídos... por que no.

Shion pasmado por lo presenciado, preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

- "¿En que momento mi diosa se convirtió en... eso?."- y aunque había nuevamente sido una pregunta retórica, una vez más obtuvo respuesta.

- "Entre los 14 y 16 años."- respondió Tatsumi con voz cansada. Shion lo miró entre interrogante y mortificado y el calvito continuó- "Intente impedirlo, en serio. En algún momento alguna conocida le presto un librito de esos y de pronto la mansión estaba llena. Luego Shun se le unió. Encontré un inesperado aliado en Ikki cuando este comenzó a quemar los libros esos que encontraba a su paso, pero la verdad era que la señorita Saori los comenzó a comprar hasta repetido y tarde supe que tenía una habitación cerrada llena de estantes repletos de esos 'mangas' y que Shun era dueño de una buena parte, al final fue imposible impedirlo y ya ve en lo que esos dos se convirtieron. Solo espero que se le pase con la edad y la madurez."

Shion estaba con la boca abierta, Tatsumi decidió mantenerse en silencio y Shiryu encontraba respuesta a lo que había tras la puerta siempre cerrada de aquella habitación del cuarto piso ¿Así que era por eso? Bueno saberlo para no solo nunca acercase, sino impedir que Shunrei se acercase siquiera cuando fuese de visita a la mansión.

Por su parte Shion decidió no decirle al calvito que lo más probable fuese que a la señorita Saori nunca se le pasase esa 'manía' por el yaoi, y es que aún recordaba a la anterior reencarnación de la diosa Athena, una mujer hecha y derecha, llena de sabiduría y justicia y cercana a los 40 años convertirse en una adolescente cada vez que junto con Samil, el entonces caballero de Bronce del Unicornio, se ponían a juntar parejitas entre caballeros masculinos; ni tampoco le iba a referir que esa manía había sido mencionada por más de un anterior patriarca en los escritos antiguos en relación a diferentes reencarnaciones de Athena a través de los siglos. No, ¿para que traumar más al pobre hombre quitándole esa pequeña esperanza?

De pronto una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de cada uno de los que aún estaban presentes.

- "Mi maestro... lo he perdido."- gimió en desesperanza.

Todos los presentes suspiraron en desconsuelo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mientras, en otro lugar de Grecia.

- "Confirmado mi señora Hera, Zeus se encuentra en el Santuario de Athena."

La elegante diosa suspiró ante el reporte de su mano derecha.

- "Veo, en ese caso no me queda otra opción. Reúne a mis guerreros Fabrice, entraremos al Santuario de Athena en busca de mi marido apenas estén todos aquí."

El joven asintió mientras una fuerte opresión se dejaba sentir en su pecho. Sabia lo que esto significaba, pronto perdería a su señora, pero él había dado su palabra y esta era su ley.

Se retiro dispuesto a comenzar a reunir a los pocos guerreros que conformaban el sequito de Hera. Era hora de ir por Zeus y lo traería de vuelta aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciese en su presente vida.

Suspiró en desaliento.

- "Si, es hora de que padre vuelva a donde pertenece."

**Fin del quinto capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora**

Bien, ahora si no me demore ni cuatro años, ni uno o tan siquiera medio año. Cuando comunique que iba a terminar este fic este año si o si hablaba en serio... y me esta saliendo mas largo de lo que creí, pero ahora si el próximo capítulo es el final. Gracias a todos aquellos que aun me siguen, los que leen este fic y en especial a los que me dejan reviews.

Como pueden darse cuenta, la situación entre Milo y su adorado Kamus va bien, más que bien... y puede mejorar aún; y es que con todo y lo tímido y gruñón de Kamus pues nuestro dios de dioses esta igual loquito por él. Pero por allí ya era tomo su decisión, ya mete sus vela en este entierro. ¿Como terminara todo? pues lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo, el cual voy a subir pronto.

Un kiss para todos, en especial para Vilo. Amigo te extraño.

Beshos y apapachos felinos

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** =^.^= a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic... y aqui por fin está el final ¡YAY! ^^.

**Capítulo 6: Haciendo la vida en el día a día**

Milo estaba en su propia nube. Su vida era perfecta y el futuro le sonreía ¿y como no iba a ser así? cuando ya de por si Kamus, su adorado copero, andaba bien asegurado a su lado y sin opción de escape... aunque igual y no podía confiarse demasiado, no fuese a ser que alguien se lo quisiese robar. Por si acaso ya tenía pensados un par de buenos planes para evitar cualquier pérdida de su copero nuevamente.

- "Milo ¿me escuchas?."- preguntó Ayoria un poco hastiado. Había estado hablándole a Milo los últimos diez minutos sobre el horario de rotación de guardias de la semana, pero algo le decía que el bicho hacia rato que no le prestaba atención.

Suspiró en derrota.

- "Kamus en traje de baño a las 3 horas."

La reacción fue inmediata en Milo, quien fijó su vista en el punto señalado solo para encontrar su rostro estampado en la hoja de papel con los horarios de la semana.

- "Ayoria... ¡No me dejas ver!."- lloriqueó Milo al león.

- "Al contrario, estás con los ojos por fin donde se debe. Ahora préstame atención."

Milo por fin entendió de que iba el asunto e hizo un mohín.

- "Eso fue cruel, tentarme así con mi Kamusito lindo. A ver si te gustaría que yo hiciese lo mismo restregándote a la guerrera del Águila entre los ojos."- gruñó no muy feliz Milo haciendo que el león se sonrojara violentamente ante las palabras escogidas por el otro dorado.

- "Es que Milo, eres el colmo. Ya se que tú y Kamus estan juntos y que lo quieres... Athena es testigo de que TODOS aquí lo sabemos. Pero no puedes estar en la luna todo el tiempo hombre, tienes responsabilidades que cumplir."- respondió el otro ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho anteriormente por Milo. ¡No iba a dejar que metiese a su Marincita en medio y menos para librarse del trabajo que le tocaba desempeñar!.

Milo incrementó su mohín al inflar las mejillas.

- "Ya seeeee..."- respondió cual niño regañado.

- "Pues pareciera que no. Pero si sigues así entonces lo voy a sentir mucho, pero hemos decidido que vamos a hablar con Kamus para que EL hable contigo."

Milo abrió la boca en un gesto de ofensa pura.

- "¡Ey! como que 'vamos'. Eso me suena a manada."

- "Pues lo que oyes, y si es manada... todos estamos cansados de que andes en las nubes, así que si debemos de jugar sucio para que te despabiles pues lo hacemos. Kamus está en la misma relación junto a ti pero sigue haciendo su trabajo a la perfección, así que te despabilas o ya sabes."

_*Guerra__avisada__no__mata__gente*_ casi podía escuchar el dicho en el ambiente.

- "Aquí tienes los horarios, esta semana te toca a ti supervisarlos así que haz un buen trabajo Milo, y ya baja de tu nube que no tienes corona..."- Ayoria aún renegando se dio media vuelta. ¿Como se dejó convencer para darle a Milo sus deberes?... Ah, si; perdió una apuesta contra su hermano- "Siempre en las nubes, esta peor que nunca."- se fue renegando el león a cada paso que daba- "¿Que corona tiene? Ni que fuese un dios reencarnado."- terminó de salir del recinto a esa última frase.

Milo dejó atrás su mal humor ante lo escuchado al final, en realidad hasta sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza. En fin, tenía trabajo que hacer y más le valia hacerlo bien si no quería problemas con su troyano. Muchas gracias por esa situación al resto de sus dis que amigos.

Salió también del recinto y se encaminó al cuartel de vigilancia para comenzar con el asunto y hubiese llegado raudo y veloz para evitar problemas de no se porque la tentación se le cruzó en frente, o más bien al lado. Estaba Milo ojeando los horarios cuando traída por el viento le vino la voz de Kamus.

_*¡Ay,__mi__vida!*-_ fue el pensamiento inmediato de Milo al divisar a su copero reprendiendo a unos jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros de bronce en una pose un tanto inclinada que daba una excelente vista de su 'mejor ángulo'. No pudo evitarlo y exhaló un apreciativo y fuerte silbido.

- "¡Pero que lindo derriere mi amor!."- gritó a todo pulmón aún sabiendo lo que se venía.

Kamus volteó furioso y por completo sonrojado, incrédulo hasta la médula por lo que Milo acababa de decir y fue casi un milagro que su boca se cerrase tan pronto.

Le dirigió al sonriente escorpión la más fría de sus miradas, éste le mandó un beso volado en contestación. Los jóvenes aprendices no pudieron sofocar las risitas y la temperatura comenzó a bajar peligrosamente en el lugar.

- "Sergei..."- susurró colérico el caballero de Acuario al muchachito que más fuerte había reído.

- "S-si..."- preguntó este un tanto intimidado.

- "Quinientas vueltas al coliseo... para empezar."

- "¡Si señor!."- respondió al tiempo que salía disparado y algo atemorizado del lugar.

Entonces Acuario volvió su atención al punto en el que se encontraba Milo... o donde se suponía que estaba pero este ya había partido aunque dejando huella de lo acontecido allí. En la piedra que había estado tras del peliazul y tallado en letras claras podía leerse _**"A**____**mi**____**amorcito**____**Kamus,**____**el**____**mejor**____**culito**____**de**____**Grecia"**_ encerrado en un corazón. Al pobre copero casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza junto a su quijada que ya tocaba el suelo. ¡Para esas idioteces usaba ahora su aguijón escarlata el muy tarado!.

La piedra no tardó ni cinco segundos en congelarse y caer hecha pedazos. Kamus estaba furioso ¡Milo se las iba a pagar!... Más le valía no acercarse a su casa por los próximos días o lo siguiente en congelarse y caer en pedazos sería el mismo Milo.

Claro estaba, esa noche Milo igual se acercó al pelinegro y entre gritos y reproches del aún abochornado Kamus igual lo besó, lo abrazó y se durmió pegado a este. La verdad era que Kamus simplemente no se podía negar. Y así pasaron los días, entre las locuras de Milo, los bochornos de Kamus y las risas y suspiros del resto... completamente ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pocos días después, cerca del mediodía de un día tranquilo como lo habían sido todos los días anteriores, mientras las rondas de caballeros cambiaban y la mayoría se preguntaba que habría de almorzar en el comedor principal ese día, ocho sombras furtivas entraron al Santuario con gran maestría despistando a los guardias que recién iniciaban su recorrido y a aquellos que ya daban por terminado el suyo, justo en el momento preciso.

- "Rastreen el cosmos que buscamos con mucho cuidado, esta demasiado bien escondido... pero es perceptible por momentos, yo mismo lo he estado sintiendo en más de una ocasión aunque de manera efímera. Una vez que hallemos el lugar de donde proviene, iniciaremos el ataque hasta conseguir al sujeto."- señaló de manera seria un caballero de armadura dorada, con un singular manto cubriendo su espalda que simulaba a la perfección ser la piel de un león que se coronaba con un casco que justamente tenía la forma de la cabeza del mismo animal y cuyo portador llevaba al cinto un mazo.

Ese guerrero no era otro que Fabrice, eternamente fiel a su señora Hera y que vestía orgulloso el manto del guerrero de Heracles.

Seis de las sombras asintieron rápidamente antes de desaparecer en diferentes direcciones, quedando al final solo el guerrero de Heracles junto a la reencarnación de la diosa Hera, quien sobre el vaporoso vestido de hilos dorados llevaba puesta una fina armadura que le cubría el pecho y la cintura, llevando la figura de un delicado pavo real y como complemento un escudo igualmente plateado que tenía representadas las estrellas de la constelación de Cáncer.

La dama se acercó al caballero y colocando una mano sobre su hombro le sonrió suavemente en agradecimiento.

- "No sé que haría sin ti, Fabrice."

El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y con un movimiento de manos desmereció el hecho.

- "Es mi deber como su guerrero mi señora Hera, no diga más. Ahora solo queda esperar."

- "Si, estoy segura de que esta vez lo encontraremos, por fin lo tendré cara a cara y lo llevaré de vuelta conmigo al Olimpo, como debe de ser."

El guerrero de Hera tan solo asintió sin palabras. Al parecer era el fin de una era también para él.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Las horas pasaron mientras la tarde caía sobre Grecia y hay que decir que para la entrada de la noche los sigilosos guerreros ya empezaban a inquietarse. Todos habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos en más de una ocasión puesto que la vigilancia en el Santuario era bastante buena y la verdad de no ser por una que otra breve intervención de la diosa a la que habían jurado proteger, la misión hacia mucho que se les hubiese ido al mismísimo Hades. Y pues como era de esperarse, hasta ese momento de Zeus nada de nada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del Santuario unas cuantas horas más temprano, Kamus amonestaba por centésima vez ese día a un muy travieso Milo, quien le había estado haciendo ojitos y lanzándole piropos todo el dia, para beneplácito de Saori, Shun y alguno que otro fan de la pareja, que ese día se había puesto como público de primera fila en el coliseo del Santuario que era donde dicha pareja se había pasado toda la tarde puesto que les tocaba entrenamiento ese día. Afortunadamente para Kamus les había tocado junto a otros tantos caballeros... desafortunadamente para el acuariano, cada que Milo se echaba abajo a un contrincante, el escorpión aprovechaba los segundos libres para piropearle a su novio la boca, los ojos, la técnica de lucha y hasta el 'firme' trasero sin ningún pudor. Kamus estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, Milo solo sonreía coqueto y encantador.

Y así, cuando por fin llegó el término de la jornada de entrenamiento, un Kamus furioso salió del recinto despotricando entre murmullos no tan apagados junto a un Milo que iba detrás admirando el amado derriere que se movía, en su muy particular opinión, de la manera más maravillosa.

- "¡Milo deja de mirarme el trasero!."- gruñó el acuariano sin voltear y es que a esas alturas del partido no había que ser genio para saber que estaba ocurriendo detrás suyo.

- "¿Porque? Si por mirarlo no lo gasto, para fortuna mia. Además es una excelente visión que recrea los ojos."- respondió el otro coqueto.

Kamus solo gruñó... de nuevo y decidió mejor guardar silencio. Igual y no le podía reclamar a Milo que lo estuviese siguiendo pues, aunque Kamus había expresado su idea de lo poco acertada que había sido la orden de su diosa igual tenía que obedecerla. Y su diosa, la joven Athena, había decidido que esa noche les tocaba a los dos juntos hacer la guardia correspondiente en el puesto del sector Este, un sector que por lo alejado del area poblada del Santuario podía usarse como acceso al mismo, aunque la topografía no ayudase mucho por lo escabroso del terreno, pero con Santos, Espectros, Guerreros y una gran cantidad de dioses al mando de todos estos era mejor cuidarse.

Pero igual ¿Milo y él solos en el puesto del sector Este?. Iba a tener que hacer maromas y acrobacias para mantenerlo alejado y cuidar a la vez, esperaba que su mejor cara de perro gruñón le diese a Milo la pauta de que esa noche no iba a estar para tonterías... aún cuando adoraba esas tonterías y cada vez se le hacía más difícil decir que no. ¡Oh mi diosa, que Milo no se de cuenta!. Por lo menos no esa noche... no aún.

- "Me iré a mi templo a darme una ducha rápida y luego te veré en el sector Este."- dijo entonces Kamus a Milo buscando ordenar un poco su tiempo y de paso sus pensamientos.

- "¿Te acompaño?."- preguntó el peliazul con una voz absurdamente esperanzada.

Kamus se paro en seco ante la propuesta y volteó la vista entre azorado y molesto.

- "¡Milo!."- pero el aludido solo sonrió.

- "¿Que? Podrías necesitar ayuda con la espalda, además... entre dos se ahorra el agua."

Kamus con las mejillas rojas como granas decidió no caer en ese absurdo juego... por el momento. Volvió a darse media vuelta y retomó el paso.

- "Te veo luego en el sector Este."- repitió tratando de modular la voz y de paso las emociones que bullían en su interior.

Por un momento... había estado tentado a decir que si.

En tanto Milo dio un suspiro y retomó el paso tras Kamus, camino a las doce casas pero en dirección al templo de Scorpio para ser más precisos. Una idea fija en su mente eso si, que no iba a desperdiciar la maravillosa oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida o más precisamente su adorada hija.

_*De esta noche no pasas mi copero, definitivamente no.*_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Shun y Saori andaban muy juntos a la salida del área de entrenamiento, sus miradas fijas en un pobre e inocente blanco al cual ya le tenían echado un ojo desde hacia mucho... Seiya.

- "¿Crees que esta vez funcione Shun? Por algún motivo Ikki no parece estar... tu sabes, reaccionando como se supone."

- "¡JA! Eso te crees tu Saori, te recuerdo una vez más que conozco a mi nii-san mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo y puedes creerme cuando te digo que esta haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no saltarle encima a los... ¿como lo escuché llamándolos? montón de pervertidos que tratan de llevar al pobre de Seiya por el mal camino. Si, no me pongas esa cara, eso dijo, yo lo escuché murmurándolo luego de que Saga dejó de hablar con Seiya el otro día."

A Saori se le iluminaron los ojos ¡El plan estaba funcionando!.

- "En ese caso... ¿donde se habrá metido Shura? Se supone que ya debería de estar aquí."

Y como llamado por el cosmos de su diosa, lo cual en realidad era así porque Saori había disparado su cosmos como un anuncio en luces de neón en dirección al caballero, el dorado de Capricornio hizo su aparición aunque no parecía muy animado por ello.

- "Usted dirá mi señora Athena."- dijo el español mientras hincaba una rodilla al suelo ni bien se encontró en presencia de la joven pelilila.

- "¿Que me preguntas? ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!. Ve donde Seiya y hazle conversación ¡Y muéstrate sugerente!. Y no te olvides de agregar lo de la salida en grupo ¡Anda, vamos!."- respondió la jovencita haciendo así que el hombre fuese en dirección al caballero de Pegaso, preguntándose a si mismo ¿que vela tenía él en ese entierro? la respuesta era que ninguna, pero no era como si fuese el primero en el Santuario en ser metido en aquel extraño proyecto de unión de parejas de parte de su señora y el santo de Andrómeda. En fin, todo por su diosa.

El español se acercó al santo de Pegaso, el cual estaba más entretenido pelando unas mandarinas que se comía al tiempo que a lo que pasaba alrededor y por lo tanto al caballero que se acercaba a él, así que cuando éste le pone una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención sin duda alguna sorprende al castañito quien da un salto sobre su sitio.

- "¡Shura! Lo siento, ni me di cuenta que estabas allí. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?."- preguntó encantador al mayor y es que Seiya era así, todo un encanto.

Shura lo mira un poquito incómodo... o más bien con rostro culpable. Estar metiéndose a enredar a un chico tan inocente en un 'juego' como el que jugaban esos dos amantes del 'yaoi' no se le hacia justo. Pero bueno, una orden de Athena era justo eso, una orden y el español no tenía más opción que hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo.

- "Verás Seiya... los chicos y yo estábamos pensando en salir esta noche por allí, hablo por supuesto de los que tenemos la noche libre, y pues cuantos más siempre es mejor y por allí me llegó el dato de que tenías la noche libre ¿te animas?. Seguro y te diviertes mucho."

- "¿En serio? Bueno, pero ¿y que van a hacer? ¿vamos a comer a algún lugar?. Pero que no sea muy caro que tampoco tengo tantos fondos, aunque igual si iria ¿que vamos a comer?."

- "Aaah... no. Comer no es el plan, más bien ¿te llama ir a bailar?."- preguntó el pelinegro mientras se le acercaba un tanto al joven caballero de bronce colocando de manera descuidada un codo a un lado de la cabeza de Seiya mientras se apoyaba en la pared, quedando así bastante cerca del jovencito- "En todo caso yo te puedo enseñar si no sabes, no hay pierde. Me han dicho que soy buen maestro."- aumentó al ver el rostro no muy convencido de Seiya.

- "No se... como que tengo dos pies izquierdos para bailar."- admitió el otro con una sonrisa sana- "No sería justo para ti terminar con los pies hinchados."

Las cejas de Shura desaparecieron bajo el flequillo ante aquella respuesta tan sincera ¡Seiya era adorablemente inocente! ¿No se daba cuenta que le estaba coqueteando?. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su diosa y Andrómeda le hacían señas para que continuara, para que convenciera a Seiya de ir. En serio que le estaba dando mucha pena hacer todo aquello, le sabía mal porque de pronto sentía a Seiya una victima y eso lo convertía en victimario. Pero de nuevo, ordenes de la diosa se obedecían.

- "Bueno, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos ¿que dices de una clase rápida ahora mismo? A ver si te convenzo así de ir conmigo."- ofreció Capricornio mientras le quitaba las cáscaras de mandarina de la mano a Seiya y lo acomodaba para una lección de baile entre sus brazos.- "Solo sígueme la corrien..."

Pero el español no pudo terminar la última palabra de la oración porque una persona con el ceño absolutamente fruncido y una expresión de ya no pasar ni una más pero ni con la última coca cola del desierto se presentó ante él bajo la forma del caballero Fénix, el cual exhalando ansias casi homicidas arrebató al castañito de los brazos del español para colocarlo muy pero MUY protectoramente detrás suyo.

- "Seiya no puede ni quiere ir a quien sabe que lugar con una bola de pervertidos como tu y tus otros amiguitos ¡Así que desaparece!."- y dicho aquello se fue arrastrando a un confundido Seiya del brazo que aún sujetaba.

Ni bien el Fénix había desaparecido junto a Pegaso de la vista del poco público que se quedó de una pieza observando aquello, un par de voces triunfantes habían comenzado a proferir varios vítores, haciendo que el español sudara la gota gorda solo de imaginarse el calvario que estaban a punto de sufrir esos dos debido a las acciones de Ikki.

- "En fin... si los nervios traicionaron al Fénix ni modo. Aunque igual me siento un poco culpable."- murmuró para si mismo el español mientras pasaba al lado de la joven diosa y de Andrómeda que casi y bailaban de la emoción de ver tan buen y rápido resultado en uno de sus planes. Caminó un poco más divisando a cierta persona que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido a la lejanía, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el dorado, porque si era un caballero dorado el cual lo miraba acusador.

- "¿Tenías que hacerle tan buen teatro a Pegaso?."

- "¿Celoso?."- preguntó juguetón el español.

- "¡Celoso! Idiota, ¿como puedes preguntar eso?, claro que no. ¡Y no preguntes en medio de un lugar público y con Athena tan cerca! ¿que quieres que nos siga sin darnos tregua a hacer nada sin ser observados como lo hace ahora como Kamus y Milo cada vez que están juntos a la vista de todos?."- dijo lo último en un susurro con voz acusadora, dando a entender que ello era lo último que deseaba en la vida- "Más te vale disculparte luego con el Fénix, porque lo acabas de meter en un buen lío."- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo aún con el ceño fruncido.

- "Lo que tu digas Ayoros... lo que tu digas."- dijo finalmente el pelinegro mientras seguía a su pareja con aire de perrito regañado. Pero una vez más, órdenes de la diosa son órdenes y no es como si él pudiese hacer algo al respecto... aunque tal vez pudo haber sido menos eficiente, pero ya que. Luego se disculparía.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya daba el cambio de guardia para la tarde y noche cuando Milo y Kamus se encontraron en la caseta del sector Este. Ni corto ni perezoso Kamus había puesto en las narices del escorpión una lista con las horas para hacer ronda y el turno de cada uno por dichas horas de tal manera que fuese equitativo por los dos. Milo como siempre aceptó sin rechistar y ambos se sentaron en los asientos de la caseta luego de colocar un par de grandes termos llenos de café, un par de tazas y un envase de sandwichs hechos por Kamus para pasar la noche. De esta manera ambos caballeros pasaron tranquilos el primer par de horas después de pasado el atardecer hablando de lo acontecido durante el día y en el caso de Milo añadiendo un par de indirectas bastante directas acerca de lo lindo que se veía Kamus perlado por el sudor como lo estuvo esa mañana cuando entrenaban juntos. Kamus por supuesto se sonrojó pero logró desviar la dirección de la charla a temas menos peligrosos al mencionar el rendimiento de los nuevos aspirantes a caballeros de ese año y lo exasperantes que podían llegar a ser esos mocosos. Milo solo sonreía cuando aquello pasaba mientras admiraba las mejillas rojas de Kamus y se deleitaba la vista con el adorable rostro de hombre que amaba.

Otra hora pasó y Kamus regresó de hacer su ronda de 15 minutos por el lugar. Nada nuevo como era de esperarse y se sentó en su sitio aburrido. Eso era lo malo del sector Este, era un tanto aburrido. Una manta cayó sobre sus hombros sobresaltánolo y al alzar la vista Milo le regaló una sonrisa.

- "No quiero que te me resfríes, esta refrescando."- le dijo de manera solicita y Kamus una vez más se sonrojó.

- "No seas tonto, soy un caballero de hielo por todos los cielos ¡Entreno en el hielo! ¿Como podría enfermarme en una noche que esta solo un poco fría?."

- "No se, dime tu entonces como si entrenas en el hielo no soportas dormir con mis pies fríos al costado."- y si, Milo usó un tono bastante sugerente al recordarle a Kamus que dormían juntos ahora, quedando implícito el hecho de que lo hacían de manera regular.

Kamus volvió a sonrojarse pero luego de la impresión le mandó una mirada enfadada al bicho de porquería que estaba a su lado.

- "Vete al Hades."

- "Prefiero quedarme a tu lado, gracias."

Kamus solo estrechó los ojos y el puchero un tanto más mirando a Milo en actitud taimada. Milo no pudo soportar el no abrazar a su adorable novio con aquella actitud.

- "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desesperantemente tú, Milo?."- preguntó Kamus en medio del abrazo ya sin resistirse y es que con Milo no se podía o por lo menos él no podía. De alguna manera logró apretarse más la manta alrededor, no porque tuviese frío sino porque de alguna manera lo hacía sentir un poquito más seguro.

El escorpión no respondió, solo apretó más el abrazo, satisfecho de tener a su copero en brazos. Suspiró mientras empezaba a acariciar con suaves círculos la espalda de su amado y sonrió secretamente satisfecho al notar que Kamus también suspiraba por dicha acción.

- "¿Que tal un besito para amistarnos?."- preguntó en tono juguetón y aún dentro del abrazo y con el rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de Milo, el dorado de Acuario negó tratando de recuperar el autocontrol perdido.

- "Estamos en guardia Milo, mejor mantén tus nada sanas intenciones lejos de mi."- esa noche no ¡Se había dicho a si mismo que esa noche NO!. Que verguenza Kamus de Acuario ¿donde esta todo tu profesionalismo como caballero ahora?.

Pero el escorpión no pensaba aceptar un no como respuesta, no esta noche ni ninguna otra más. Kamus era suyo y era hora de que el mundo y el propio Kamus estuviesen enterados de eso.

Sin mediar otra palabra tomó delicadamente la barbilla del copero entre los dedos de una de sus manos y alzando el rostro del sorprendido Kamus lo besó con ternura al inicio, observó la lenta rendición del guardián de Acuario ante el suave beso y una vez que estuvo seguro de aquello profundizó el acto lamiendo primero la boca del otro, instándolo a entreabrir los labios hasta que el pelinegro cedió para inmediatamente invadir con su propia lengua la boca del que en alguna vida fuese el pequeño troyano que como ahora le había robado el corazón. El beso de parte de Milo pronto se hizo intenso y hasta podría decirse que salvaje, las manos de la reencarnación de Zeus comenzaron a viajar por sobre la ropa del pelinegro haciéndolo gemir ante las caricias dadas e inconcientemente buscar un poco más del calor del peliazul. Sin siquiera notarlo ninguno de los dos, la manta que cubría a Kamus cayó al suelo de manera silenciosa. Para cuando rompieron el beso ambos respiraban agitados y sin embargo de los dos era Milo quien mostraba una sonrisa de pura satisfacción al ver a los ojos de su amor. Lo tenía, era suyo y Milo... Zeus lo sabía; no había poder humano capaz de arrancar a su troyano de lo que estaba por venir, iba a hacerlo suyo por fin en esta vida, iba a sellar un nuevo pacto con su amor no solo con sus cuerpos sino también con sus esencias inmortales. Aquello era algo que había estado planeando desde hacía un tiempo.

_*Si__sello__ahora__nuestras__esencias__juntas__mediante__nuestros__actuales__cuerpos__mortales__nunca__más__nos__separaremos,__sin__importar__cuantas__vidas__nos__estén__destinadas__vivir__antes__de__volver__al__Olimpo,__de__ahora__en__adelante__estaremos__unidos__siempre.__Lo__encontraré__siempre.*-_ fue el pensamiento triunfal de la reencarnación de Zeus mientras miraba hambriento al ser que amaba.

Entonces, una vez más, Milo hundió una mano en la cabellera del caballero de Acuario al tiempo que lo obligaba a unirse en un choque de bocas, donde Milo prácticamente más que besarlo, poseyó su boca usando de manera experta la lengua. Tan ocupado Kamus en las sensaciones que le hacia experimentar el hombre que lo besaba que no se dio cuenta que la otra mano del escorpión aprovechaba en empezar a sacarle el pantalón de entrenamiento de a pocos mientras que aprovechaba para acariciar toda la piel al alcance de la palma de dicha mano.

La intensidad del beso se incrementaba, la lengua de Milo obligaba a la de Kamus a moverse mientras exploraba cada punto de dicha cavidad, enredándose casi febrilmente por momentos. Kamus apenas y podía soltar uno que otro gemido mientras trataba de agarrar un poco de aire, porque Milo no lo soltaba ni para respirar. Nunca antes, en ninguna de las noches o los días que habían pasado juntos desde que comenzaron como pareja Milo lo había besado asi ¿entonces porque se sentía en cierta medida familiar y hasta le causaba una sensación de dolorosa nostalgia?. Iba a claudicar, por fin Kamus iba a dar su brazo a torcer, el mismo pelinegro estaba conciente que esa noche iba a ser de Milo.

Y Milo, pues estaba en su séptima nube, notó la rendición de Kamus practicamente de inmediato y el cinto del pantalón estaba a punto de ceder. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca... hasta que aquello sucedió.

Kamus se tensó como un resorte al tiempo que se desembarazaba de Milo y convocaba su armadura para salir raudo hacia donde aquel monstruoso y amenazador cosmos se desplegaba junto al cosmos de su joven diosa. ¡Condenación! Ese cosmos era desagradablemente conocido y al parecer le estaba haciendo pasar un momento difícil a su calabacita. Milo suspiró mientras se paraba y suspirando se daba cuenta de que iba a tener que intervenir en le asunto... en toda su divinidad. ¿Es que acaso el destino estaba en su contra? Porque si era así ¡Le iba a dar unas buenas nalgadas a esas hijas suyas la Moiras!. Pero primero lo primero.

Un poderoso cosmos de pronto se dejó sentir por unos segundos en el sector Este mientras una antigua y por varios siglos, olvidada armadura era llamada de nuevo por su amo. Un trueno resonó a la lejanía mientras las partes se amoldaban al cuerpo de su poseedor reconociendo la nueva forma como si hubiesen sido forjadas exclusivamente para quien ahora la llevaba. La mirada seria del dios brilló ante la luz de un nuevo rayo que pronto fue a parar a la mano derecha de quien ahora exhalaba el aire de manera pesada tomando una forma más sólida, la forma de una lanza de dos puntas que asemejaban rayos.

- "Bien, supongo que esta conversación debía de darse en algún momento, y que este momento es tan bueno como cualquiera. Es hora de poner las cosas en claro... Hera."

**Fin del sexto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ah!, se suponía que iba a terminar el fic en este capitulo pero la escena final me esta quedando un poquito larga y llevo como dos meses y algo que por el trabajo no ando para nada en casa, así que aproveché la semana libre que se me presentó para escribir esto. Por lo tanto dentro de poco va el último capítulo que la verdad va a ser super cortito. Gracias a todos por la espera, pronto el final. Y a ti mi Vilo amigo mio de mi ^^ gracias por la paciencia.

Beshos y apapachos felinos

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Título: No basta mi eternidad para amarte**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** =^.^= a mi amigo Vilo, porque yo sé que te gusta la pareja que será la central de este fic... y aquí por fin está el final ¡YAY! ^^.

**Capítulo 7: Poniendo las cosas en claro**

Kamus llegó en un suspiro al coliseo que era donde se encontraban en aquellos momentos Hera y sus guerreros enfrentándose a Athena y sus caballeros y la verdad las cosas pintaban un poco color de hormiga. Tal vez solo eran siete guerreros, pero eran poderosos y ya se habían echado abajo a todos los guardias y gran parte de los de bronce y los de plata estaban apenas y de pie solo por su fuerza de voluntad. Saori miraba a sus caballeros desesperada ¡Ella acababa de revivir a un buen número de ellos hacia poquísimo tiempo, apenas poco más de un año y medio y ni que decir de todo el trabajo de reconstrucción que había tenido que hacer en el Santuario después de eso! ¿Es que no le podían dar ni un POQUITO de tiempo sin que le destrozaran el lugar ni intentaran matar a sus caballeros? ¿Que acaso eso era MUCHO pedir?.

Agarrando el báculo de Nike con fuerza y tratando de razonar una vez más la joven diosa, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a mirar a la que podría en cierta manera considerar una madre... aunque en realidad no lo fuera.

- "Por favor Hera, basta. ¿Que te parece si mejor nos calmamos y hablamos? ¡Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que te disgusta del mundo humano podremos entenderlo mejor conversando que liándonos a golpes!."

Hera, quien hasta ese momento había avanzado con su grupo de guerreros a la mala a cada paso que daban se paró sorprendida por la elección de palabras de la joven pelilila.

- "¿El mundo humano?. Los humanos me tienen sin cuidado niña, no me afectan en nada. Yo solo quiero que me entregues a ese picaflor bueno para nada que se esconde aquí de una vez por todas. Llevo casi dos siglos y medio buscándolo y NO ha sido divertido. Entrégalo y te dejaré en paz."- respondió la dama con voz fría y los brazos cruzados mientras los siete guerreros a su alrededor, habiendo parado la masacre, miraban a todos lados de manera desconfiada.

Athena pestañeó confundida. No había entendido ni pio de lo que le habían dicho.

- "¿Picaflor? ¿Que se esconde aquí?."- Saori bajó la guardia completamente, más que nada de lo confundida que estaba- "¿A quien te refieres Hera? No tengo a nadie escondido aquí y menos desde hace dos siglos y medio. ¡Yo misma apenas llevo menos de dos décadas en este mundo!. No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo."

Hera entornó los ojos con disgusto ¡¿Es que acaso le querían ver la cara?. Eso si que no lo iba a permitir, ella SABIA que ese marido suyo se estaba escondiendo bajo las faldas de la diosa de la sabiduría.

- "Es tu última oportunidad Athena, entrégame a tu padre de una vez por todas y me iré de aquí sin tocar una pared más de tu Santuario. Pero si me lo sigues negando te juro que no quedará piedra sobre piedra. Y tu sabes que yo nunca hago promesas en vano."

Athena volvió a parpadear confundida.

- "¿Mi... padre?..."- ¡Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba Zeus!.

La jovencita volvió a mirar suplicante a la otra diosa, eso no era más que un terrible malentendido.

- "¡No Hera! ¡Aquí no está Zeus! ¿Que te hizo pensar algo como eso?..."- comenzó a preguntar la joven diosa tratando de idear en su desesperación como convencer a la esposa de su padre de la verdad de sus palabras, mientras que más de un caballero miraba sorprendido el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

- "¡Te dije que no me mintieses!. Tengo pruebas de que está aquí, su cosmos ha sido localizado en los alrededores."- declaró cada vez más furiosa la mayor al tiempo que su cosmos se encendía una vez más- "Te advertí lo que pasaría si volvías a negarme a mi esposo."

El ataque fue increíblemente rápido y fue solo por la intervención de Seiya que Athena se salvó de un fuerte golpe ante el ataque conjunto de dos de los guerreros que al parecer no solo llevaban gemelas armaduras con un buey dibujado en el pecho sino que a su vez también eran gemelos. Eran los guerreros de Argos, los poderosos guerreros de Cleobis y de Biton cuya especialidad eran fuertes ataques combinados que por su fuerza y rudeza causaban grandes daños a sus oponentes.

- "¡Seiya, ten cuidado!."- la pelilila gritó al ver un nuevo ataque de ambos guerreros sobre uno de sus más fieles caballeros, y su desesperación se redobló al ver a Pegaso caer de rodillas cubriendo el suelo de sangre en el proceso.

Pero si bien la joven diosa quiso gritar ni tiempo tuvo, porque cuando estaba por darse un tercer ataque un poderoso puño cubierto en fuego fue a dar directo al rostro del Guerrero de Cleobis cortando así la efectividad del ataque en el proceso.

- "Malditos desgraciados ¡No vuelven a tocarle un solo pelo a Pegaso ni sobre mi cadáver!."- gritó un enfurecido Ave Fénix dispuesto a jugarse todas las plumas por Seiya. Verlo caer al suelo le había revuelto de una manera altamente desagradable todos los órganos internos y no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir aquello una segunda vez. ¡Maldición! ni por Shun ni por nadie más se había sentido tan mal alguna vez. Ni siquiera por la dulce Esmeralda. Pero no había tiempo de esclarecer aquello en el momento, ya lo haría después. Por lo pronto- "Vengan aquí guerreritos, que estoy de humor para patearles el trasero."- por lo pronto era hora de barrer el piso con sus enemigos.

- "Nii-san..."- susurró Andrómeda mirando sorprendido a su hermano mayor. Bien, eso lo definía todo.

Convenientemente se colocó delante de Seiya y Saori dispuesto a protegerlos a ambos colocando una barrera gracias a su cadena Nebular.

- "Yo te cubro por aquí nii-san."- alentó el menor a su hermano mientras el mayor sonreía altanero.

- "No son más que un montón de mocosos insolentes."- murmuró Hera con hastío- "¡Atlas! ¡Nefele! ¡Quirón! denles una lección a este montón de niñatos buenos para nada y luego busquen a mi esposo y tráiganmelo."

Tres de los guerreros, dos hombres y una mujer, asintieron ante la orden dada y pronto habían reanudado fuertes ataques sobre los plateados que quedaban aún en pie y los dorados que eran quienes más guerra daban. Fue justamente la guerrera de Nefele quien envolvió en una especie de nube a Andrómeda en donde el caballero se vio completamente suprimido de oxígeno alrededor y perdió el conocimiento, y estaba a punto de mandar dicho ataque hacia la joven diosa que guardaba en brazos al caído caballero de Pegaso cuando dicha nube fue completamente congelada desapareciendo en el acto pues al ser el gas solidificado cayó cual pequeña nevada directo al suelo.

Ante aquello Hera fijó su mirada en el dorado que había lanzado el ataque de hielo y su pulso se detuvo un momento para luego acelerarse al doble de lo normal. Aquel caballero ahora se encontraba al costado de la diosa de la sabiduría tomando el lugar del caído caballero de Andrómeda, y se le notaba listo para defender a su señora.

- "¡TU!."- gritó colérica al reconocer la esencia inmortal de la persona que portaba la armadura dorada de Acuario- "¡Lerna, Heracles mátenlo!."- bramó enfurecida y fuera de control ¡Ahora entendía porque Zeus estaba allí!.

Kamus se puso en posición de defensa, demasiado anonadado por un momento para siquiera reparar en el porque de tanta rabia en contra de su persona, tanto así que apenas y logró esquivar ambos ataques. Lo malo era que aquellos guerreros eran rápidos y el estaba conciente de que era difícil el poder esquivar un ataque similar una segunda vez sin sufrir las consecuencias. Esquivó el ataque de la guerrera de armadura verde a modo de piel de reptil, pero estaba tan seguro como de que su nombre era Kamus que el golpe del guerrero con la armadura a modo de piel de león le iba a dar de lleno.

Cerró los ojos mientras adoptaba su posición de defensa más cerrada buscando el menor daño físico hacia su persona. Estaba listo, el golpe llegaría en cualquier momento.

Siguió esperando.

Pero el ataque no llegó. Abrió los ojos y frente a él una figura enfundada en una brillante armadura que parecía estar compuesta de ases de luz casi lo dejó ciego en un primer momento, más pronto distinguió el cabello azulado, los rasgos faciales.

- "¿Milo?."- preguntó Kamus confundido, aún más al notar la facilidad con la que el puño del guerrero de Heracles era detenido por la mano abierta de su novio.

El mencionado dirigió una mirada rápida hacia atrás. Su amado y su calabacita estaban bien, pero había un montón de heridos y todo por culpa de la histérica de su mujer. Aunque la verdad era que hacia mucho que no la consideraba su mujer, y ahora tampoco la sentía así que digamos. Miró al joven al que tenía ahora atrapado. Entornó los ojos entre aburrido y molesto al reconocerlo. Era la reencarnación de su hijo Heracles ¡Miren que el mocoso estaba haciendo un desastre en la casa de su pobre hija! Y encima venía a levantar el puño contra su príncipe troyano. Gruñó. Soltó la mano que retenía en un movimiento rápido para en su lugar coger del cuello al malcriado ese y mirarlo directo a los ojos de manera furiosa, de tal manera que el mensaje de ¡Quédate quieto o te doy una paliza de la que te acordaras en tus próximas cinco reencarnaciones! se daba más claramente que el agua.

- "¡Milo! ¿que esta pasando aquí?."- preguntó la joven diosa altamente confundida- "Primero Hera viene buscando a mi padre, ahora tú actúas tan raro ¡No entiendo nada!."- chilló la pobre al borde de un colapso nervioso con enormes lagrimones escurriéndole por las mejillas. A Milo el corazón le dio un vuelco, el llanto de su nena siempre lograba descolocarlo y era por eso que siempre trataba de evitar que ella llorase.

Soltó al guerrero de Heracles el cual cayó al mejor estilo de un saco de papas al suelo y miró a la joven diosa de una manera absolutamente paternal; luego giró la cabeza hacia Kamus y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica en dirección a este último, el cual lo veía perplejo ante los últimos acontecimientos.

- "Prometo que apenas termine de solucionar este embrollo te lo explicaré todo. Eso por supuesto si es que aún me quieres escuchar."- aclaró el peliazul con un tinte de voz triste que le llegó al guardián de Acuario hasta la fibra más sensible de su ser. Y aunque Kamus no pudo responder con palabras asintió delicadamente con la cabeza ante el hombre que amaba.

La esperanza volvió hacia el rostro de Milo tras eso.

- "¡Milo por favor, dime que esta pasando!."- rogó nuevamente la confundida y joven diosa.

- "Eso mismo exijo yo Zeus, explica que esta pasando y de una vez y suelta a mi guerrero."- Hera casi bramó tratando de esconder la preocupación en su voz.

- "¿Zeus? ¿Como que Zeus?."- saltó Athena con el corazón en un hilo.

Milo solo rodó los ojos al cielo en señal de hastío, emanó una cantidad descomunal de cosmos lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a todo aquel que no fuese un dios reencarnado paralizado en su sitio y soltó al guerrero que cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. No, ni los semidioses reencarnados podían soportar la presión de tamaño poder.

Ignorando olímpicamente a la reencarnación de Hera, por un momento Milo se giró hacia la jovencita y colocándole una mano en el pelo procedió a despeinarla con cariño.

- "¡Tranquila nena! yo me encargo de todo, esta vez no dejaré que te hagan llorar de nuevo calabacita."

- "¡Que no me digas calabacita, pa!... pá..."

Saori no se lo creía ni aún reconociendo de pronto el rostro del señor del rayo y el trueno a través de las facciones del guardián de Scorpio.

- "Zeus deja ya de ignorarme ¡Te estoy exigiendo una explicación!."- volvió a hablar la otra diosa, aunque ahora de manera menos violenta. La anterior acción de su esposo le había dejado muy en claro que Zeus no estaba de buenas y con todo ella recordaba las consecuencias de ello.

- "Deja de ignorarme..."- la imitó el mencionado con cansancio y mal humor- "Tu, de entre todos los seres vivos mortales o divinos de este planeta, me pides a MI ¿que deje que ignorarte?. ¡En serio que tienes cara de piedra Hera!."

La diosa entornó los ojos, aquellas palabras no le habían gustado; pero de alguna manera intuía que por su propio bien no debía de dejarse llevar e ir por ese camino.

- "¿Por qué Athena te llamó Milo? ¿Que no sabe quien eres en realidad?."

El peliazul dio un paso hacia la diosa y se cruzó de brazos.

- "Pues no, se acaba de enterar. Para ella y todos los presentes en este lugar no soy más que Milo, el guardián de la octava casa del Zodiaco, el Templo de Scorpio. Y me gané ese título a pulso."

- "Aaaaah... ya veo. Entonces con tal de no dar la cara hasta le mentiste a tu preciada hija. Que cobarde resultó el gran dios."

Zeus gruñó ante lo dicho y miró despectivamente a la mujer.

- "Yo más bien diría desmemoriado. Verás, cuando comencé mi aventura en el mundo humano en busca del amor, cierta diosa muy pesada y que no acepta un 'se acabo' ni aunque se lo pinten en letras luminosas, comenzó a darme caza así que escondí un poco mi divinidad. La verdad lo hice demasiado bien y se me pasó la mano, así que hasta hace casi año y medio estuve reencarnando sin recordar quien era."- Milo se felicitó al ver los ojos de furia y sorpresa de la otra diosa y continuó- "No fue hasta que mi nena me trajo a la vida luego de morir en batalla contra Hades que lo recordé todo. Ah!, pobre Hera. Perdiste dos siglos y medio por las puras. Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si supiese aceptar las indirectas y las directas. En fin, es todo culpa tuya."- terminó de decir apenas encogiéndose de hombros en una actitud algo infantil.

- "¡¿Culpa mía? ¡Te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra!"- bramó nuevamente la diosa envuelta en furia y dando un par de pasos hacia su marido.

- "¡¿Ni una palabra? ¡¿Como demonios que ni una maldita palabra? ¡Traté de hablar contigo CIENTOS de veces! ¡Traté de buscar soluciones pero tú solo me dabas largas! ¡¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer? !¿Quedarme atrapado eternamente en un lugar que no era para mi más que un agujero lleno de infelicidad cuando mi corazón estaba ya en otro lado?."

- "¡¿Y supongo que cuando hablas de tu corazón, te refieres a... ese?."- casi sollozó la diosa al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- "No me vengas ahora con esas mujer."- replicó de pronto un calmado y también cansado peliazul- "Sabes a quien me refiero pues a diferencia tuya hacia mucho tiempo que puse las cartas sobre la mesa y mostré no solo mi pensar sino también mi sentir."

- "No... no sé a que te refieres."- farfulló entre lágrimas Hera.

Mientras tanto el atónito público no podía creer lo que oía. Incluso los guerreros de Hera se preguntaban que era lo que incomodaba tanto a su señora.

Por su parte, Zeus volvió a sentirse cansado. Aquél estúpido juego lo había agotado siglos atrás y la verdad era que ya era hora de hablar 100% claro.

- "¿Aún me amas Hera?."- preguntó de pronto a la estupefacta diosa- "¿Por qué continuas con la idea de seguir casada con alguien como yo cuando puedes obtener a alguien que te trate mucho mejor?."- la incomodidad en la diosa se hizo absolutamente visible, sobre todo y esto Zeus lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque aquellas preguntas siempre habían sido hechas en la intimidad, nunca frente a otras personas y mucho menos en un campo de batalla lleno de 'otras' personas.

Pero Zeus no estaba esperando respuesta, por lo menos no más.

- "Te hice esas mismas preguntas por últimas vez el día que me fui Hera; y como todas las decenas de veces que te las hice me diste largas y te retiraste sin contestármelas. Mostrabas tus celos."- dio un paso hacia Hera- " y rebuscabas amantes en la habitación aún a sabiendas de que llevaba décadas sin un amorío."- otro paso hacia la cada vez más incómoda diosa- "Pero no me mostrabas amor, cariño o ternura a pesar de que te suplicaba por un poco de eso."- otro paso- "No me dejabas ir aún cuando la felicidad ya no estaba allí para ninguno de los dos."- un último paso- "No me dejaste ni te dejaste vivir en todo este tiempo ¿Por que? Respóndeme Hera ¿Me amas? ¿Por qué insistes en seguir atada a alguien como yo?. Has tenido más de 200 años para encontrar las respuestas ¿Las tienes?."

Ambos se hallaban a apenas 15 metros de distancia el uno del otro y fue por ello que para el dios de dioses fue escandalosamente clara la incomodidad de su, en su propia opinión, ex-esposa.

- "¡Maldición mujer! ¡No puedo creer que luego de todo este tiempo tu maldito mundo de apariencias siga siendo más importante que tu propia vida!."- el rostro de la reencarnación de Zeus tomó un matiz de decidida seriedad- "Pues lo siento, pero esto se acaba aquí. ¿Quieres resolverlo en privado? ¡Bien!... como su divinidad lo desee."- exclamó un furioso dios y en menos de un nanosegundo se encontraba frente a la, de pronto, muda diosa.

- "¡Mi señora!."- gritó el guerrero de Heracles, pero Zeus ya tenía atrapada a Hera de un brazo mientras que alzaba su mano libre e invocaba rayos y truenos en el cielo.

Antes de que cualquiera lo pudiese prever, una docena de rayos cayeron justo sobre la pareja, haciendo que un segundo después un domo de luz apareciera cubriendo el lugar donde se suponía se encontraban aquellos dos.

- "No... una cúpula de trueno ¡Demonios!."- maldijo el guerrero aún intentando pararse con poco éxito.

- "¿Cúpula de trueno?."- las palabras le recordaban a Saori algo, aunque su mente no la ayudaba mucho.

La reencarnación de Heracles miró a su media hermana y suspiró. Al parecer ella tampoco tenía memoria alguna de su anterior vida en esta reencarnación. Hasta le tenía un poco de lástima viéndola así de perdida.

- "El espacio privado de Zeus. Es como el segmento de una dimensión privada, ni el tiempo ni el espacio alrededor afecta lo que sucede dentro y el único que puede invocarla o desaparecerla es el mismo Zeus."- trató una vez más de pararse y por fin lo logró, aunque aún no podía dar paso alguno. Así de poderoso era el cosmos de Zeus como para haberlo afectado tanto.

Miró con aprenhensión y un dejo de dolor hacia el domo.

- "No pude proteger a mi señora."- se lamentó, y aunque no era el único si era el más afectado.

_*Hera...*_

Mientras tanto dentro de la cúpula de trueno.

Milo miró alrededor recordando de pronto sucesos pasados de entre las varias veces que creó aquel lugar, ninguno de esos recuerdos muy agradable en realidad pues la mayoría eran interrogatorios bastante violentos realizados a enemigos que por supuesto incluían tortura. Otras tantas veces se dieron conversaciones tan importantes y serias como la que se estaba a punto de dar. Sin embargo la mente del señor de los dioses voló un poco más allá esta vez. Y es que con su mente llena de su príncipe troyano, un nuevo uso con resultados muchos más placenteros se presentaba en su imaginación.

Él y Kamus en un espacio privado y sin límite de tiempo. El solo pensamiento lo llenaba de emoción.

Por no era hora para pensar en aquello, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar. Miró a la mujer al lado suyo y con un solo pensamiento dos asientos de un material parecido al marfil aparecieron uno frente al otro. Condujo a Hera hacia uno y tras sentarla se dirigió al otro y prácticamente echó su divinidad en este de mala gana. Miró entonces a la diosa como evaluándola, lo cual incomodó a la mujer.

- "¿Que pretendes Zeus?."- preguntó esta sin poder soportar más el escrutinio de aquel a quien tanto había buscado.

- "Ya te lo había dicho. Esto se termina aquí, así que por supuesto nos encontramos para hacer justo eso. Vamos a solucionar este entuerto de una vez por todas, comenzando por lo más importante. Hera, no pienso volver contigo al Olimpo, en realidad no pienso ir contigo ni a la esquina. No ahora, no después ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, verdad?. Lo nuestro se acabó."

La diosa hizo un gesto de dolor ante lo escuchado, incapaz de hablar al no encontrar su propia voz.

- "Míranos mujer, te lo dije hace apenas unos minutos. La felicidad nos abandonó hace siglos, la situación en la que estamos lo demuestra. Tu ni siquiera me amas ya; es más, aún sin ser Afrodita puedo asegurar que tus sentimientos por Heracles con mucho más fuertes de lo que siquiera quieres creer que sientes por mi ¿o me equivoco?."

Hera ya no lo pudo soportar más, la presión que de pronto sentía en el pecho la ahogaba y las lágrimas afloraron sin poderlo evitar. Luego de tantos siglos de guardárselo todo, el estar hablando así a corazón abierto con Zeus como nunca creyó siquiera hacerlo simplemente era un hecho que la sobrepasaba.

- "Yo... yo... Zeus..."- el torrente de lágrimas se incrementó y la diosa se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar su llanto en vano ¡Todo aquello era tan vergonzoso!.

Zeus suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y se acuclilló frente a su ex-mujer. Ya había dicho casi todo lo que tenía que decir y solo le quedaba una cosa más antes de dar por finalizado aquello. Un pedido muy especial, después de todo Hera no solo era la diosa del matrimonio... también era la diosa de la separación.

- "Hera, mírame."- tomó las manos de la diosa entre las suyas descubriendo así su rostro- "Hera... quiero el divorcio."- _*y__entre__dioses__la__única__que__puede__dictar__el__divorcio__eres__tú*_ fue el final implícito en la frase dicha por el señor de los dioses.

Hera apretó los puños dentro de las manos de quien tanto había buscado y cerró los ojos en señal de rendición, porque si... se rendía, por fin se rendía. Ahora lo sabía, ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, no ahora que Zeus había dado su última palabra. Entonces la mujer respiró hondo y asintió, y así con aquella acción tan simple Zeus pudo sentir la disolución del vínculo entre ambos. Porque siempre había habido un vinculo uniéndolos, ese algo que a pesar de todo no dejaba libre al dios, y que ahora por fin desaparecía.

Por su parte Hera se sintió un poco perdida ¿que iba a hacer ahora que la razón que la movió durante los últimos dos siglos y medio había desaparecido?. En un mundo humano tan moderno, donde la mención de los dioses apenas y se daba una que otra vez en libros de historia, en series, películas y alguna que otra novela. En un tiempo donde ellos ya no eran necesitados para seguir ¿que iba a hacer alguien como ella? ¿Para que seguir? ¿Cual iba a ser su nueva motivación?. Fue tal vez por sentirse así de indefensa que todos sus miedos se dibujaron en su rostro de manera tan cristalina que hasta un hombre, en este caso su ahora ex-marido, puedo leerlos sin problema. Y como el hombre estaba enamorado y con el corazón hecho mantequilla con azucar pues decidió hacerle un poquito menos miserable la existencia a su... hermana mayor, puesto que era el único lazo que quedaba ahora entre ambos.

Apretó un poco más las manos de Hera entre las suyas y junto sus frentes por un momento sorprendiendo a la mujer, quien pronto lo miraba a los ojos con sorpresa.

- "Hera... una cosa más. Y es una orden. Busca tu propia felicidad... empieza por ese hijo mío que tanto te ha seguido los pasos. Tal vez no sea Heracles, pero date un chance y en algún momento ese ser especial te garantizo que llegara a aparecer."

Hera miró a Zeus con sorpresa, las lágrimas parando casi de inmediato mientras un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas. Aquello hizo al dios sonreír... algo le decía que a pesar de las altas y bajas que estaba seguro iba a tener de ahora en adelante, de alguna manera sabía que el camino lo iba a dirigir hacia un lugar mejor, por lo menos para su corazón.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todos esperaban fuera del domo o 'Cúpula de Trueno' con los crespos hechos. Habían pasado ya varios minutos y muchos se estaban desesperando, pero los más afectados eran sin duda Athena, Heracles y como no... Kamus. Si la primera y el último no se había destrozado ya las uñas a dentelladas era porque Shion no permitía dicho comportamiento de parte de su diosa y mucho menos de parte de alguno de sus 'niños' por lo que , por lo menos al guardián de la casa de Acuario, ya le había caído un buen golpe en la cabeza, tras lo cual la pelilila se había obligado solita a no seguir por allí pues no quería luego un chichón.

La espera entonces terminó de pronto cuando en medio de un estallido de luz los rayos que encerraban a la eterna pareja de esposos se disolvió, revelando a Milo saliendo del lugar con actitud agotada y detrás de este un cabizbaja, sonrojada y algo sorprendida Hera lo seguía.

La diosa no tardó ni un pestañeó después de eso en estar rodeada por sus guerreros, entre estos el más presto por supuesto el Guerrero de Heracles, quien prácticamente abrazó a su alicaída diosa aunque tratando de no mostrarse irrespetuoso.

- "Mi señora ¿se encuentra bien? ¿necesita algo?. Por favor, sin importar que dígame..."

Hera lo miró profundamente, luego de reojo chequeó a Zeus quien le lanzó una sonrisita de esas sabiondas que antes ni le aguantaba pero que ahora se daba cuenta que de alguna manera había extrañado y volvió su atención al guerrero.

- "Estoy bien Fabrice, tan solo... quiero ir a casa."- se volteó un poco en dirección a la joven pelilila y con un suspiro decidió enfrentarla- "Athena... lo siento mucho, quiero decir sobre el daño a tu Santuario y a tus caballeros. Yo... solo, lo siento."

- "¿Que?... ¡ah! No, no, no... no hay problema ¡Ningún problema!. No hay muertos, gracias al cielo. Y en cuanto a lo material..."

- "Yo lo pago."- intervino Milo y Hera asintió mientras que la jovencita miraba a su... ¿caballero dorado? ¿papá?... el solo pensar en eso la tenía aún más confundida.

- "Si... ya me lo habías dicho allá dentro."- aclaró Hera.

- "Y lo ratifico."- secundó el peliazul.

- "Bien, en ese caso... supongo que nos vamos. Zeus..."- la mujer se quedó una vez más sin palabras por lo que solo asintió.

- "Espera..."- el dios sacó un pequeño portadocumentos de entre sus divinos ropajes y de este a su vez una tarjeta platino- "Mi regalo ante tu nueva soltería."- exclamó lanzándole la tarjeta a la diosa entre las sorprendidas miradas de todos los que habían escuchado el motivo del 'regalo'- "Tiene como medio millón de euros allí, seguro y te sirve para pasarla bien con tus muchachos."

- "¿Medio millón?."- preguntó una sorprendida Hera y el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

- "Es la que menos tiene. Al parecer con todo y lo desmemoriado igual y dejé cuentas por todo el mundo para que engordaran con el tiempo y fueran directo a quien tuviese la clave sin importar la fecha en cada una de mis reencarnaciones. No te preocupes, no me quedaré en la ruina ni luego de rehacer el hogar de mi nena."

- "Veo. Siempre fuiste precavido a pesar de lo fiestero, debí de haberlo imaginado."- le hizo una seña con la tarjeta a la reencarnación de Zeus, se dio media vuelta y reuniendo toda la gracia y orgullo que le quedaban alzó la cabeza y movilizándose a la velocidad de la luz empezó el regreso a casa... de alguna manera, teniendo junto a ella a Fabrice... a Heracles, la palabra hogar comenzaba a tener un nuevo significado en su mente.

Por su parte Milo, una vez que los intrusos habían terminado de salir del Santuario, se giró lentamente hacia su pequeña diosa para enfrentar lo que le tocaba en aquel enredo.

- "¿Papá?."- preguntó una muy atribulada Athena al peliazul y este la miró con el mismo cariño que le había mostrado minutos antes.

- "Seeeh... soy yo. Y se que, al igual que todos los presentes, escuchaste el resumen que le hice a Hera. Era verdad, no sabía quien era yo mismo hasta luego de que me reviviste junto al resto. Pero aún así ha pasado año y medio desde entonces. Siento no habértelo dicho en su momento, pero... en un principio me encontré muy confundido y luego... tuve un asunto que atender, uno más importante incluso que mi propia vida o divinidad."- explicó con voz grave, dándole una mirada fugaz a un Kamus que lo miraba con el corazón en un puño.

Saori miró hacia donde su padre había dado el vistazo y entendió de inmediato. O por lo menos lo estaba intentando.

- "Veo."

Milo suspiró y volcando su atención hacia Kamus se dirigió hacia este y lo miró seriamente.

- "Te dije que te lo iba a explicar todo cuando el problema acabase y aqui estoy. Eso claro, si es que quieres escucharme."

Kamus tembló bajo el escrutinio de Milo al punto de sentirse un tanto cohibido. Finalmente, casi sin poder verlo del todo a los ojos preguntó.

- "Por... ¿por qué... yo?."

Milo suavizó la mirada. Su copero era tan dulce, tan inocente a pesar de todo. Y de corazón esperaba que igualmente fuese aún eso, suyo.

- "Se que no lo recuerdas en su totalidad pero ¿no tienes ni una ligera idea? ¿ni un pequeño recuerdo?. Amor, eres la razón por la que abandoné el Olimpo hace más de dos siglos atrás... porque aun cuando ya no eres aquel a quien apresé en mis garras arrancándolo del palacio de su padre y llevándolo a mi hogar para conservarlo egoístamente a mi lado, aún mantienes su esencia. Yo si lo recuerdo, cada ocasión en la que nos hemos topado mi espíritu ha encontrado la felicidad, incluso en esta vida me sentía dichoso al tenerte como mi amigo aunque no lograba encontrar la felicidad completa."- observó al francés mirarlo con las mejillas cubiertas de carmesí, los ojos demostrando temor ante el significado de aquellas palabras- "Fuiste alguna vez aquel a quien obsequié las estrellas que ahora son la constelación que te protege, alma mía. Mi príncipe Troyano... Ganímedes..."

Más de una exclamación de asombro se dejó oír. Por su parte Saori cayó sentada en el sitio mismo donde se encontraba de la impresión ¡Su padre y Ganímedes en su Santuario! ¡Juntos!. Estaba que no se lo creía.

En cuanto a Kamus, apenas y se podía sostener. Suerte la suya que el peliazul dio un par de pasos hacia este hasta sostenerlo de la cintura con un brazo para con la mano libre acariciarle la mejilla.

- "Te amo. No solo por lo que fuiste sino por lo que eres ahora Kamus, un hombre fuerte y valiente, fiel a sus ideales y capaz de enfrentar lo que sea, incluso hasta la misma muerte por defender a los quieres. Y sin embargo eres frágil, dulce... adorable. Te enojas con facilidad, gruñes de vez en cuando y lo congelas todo cuando te ofuscas, pero incluso eso lo amo si viene de ti. Tus sonrisas, tus gritos, tus llantos, tus alborotos, tu serenidad... tu felicidad y tu tristeza son mías porque no concibo otra manera de vivir mi vida sino haciendo míos hasta tus suspiros, pero nada de eso me sirve si no me aceptas por completo..."- entonces Milo hizo algo que casi hace desmayar a más de uno comenzando por el propio Kamus, y que si no hizo caer sentada a Saori fue solo porque ella ya había caído sentada momentos antes.

Milo se deshizo de los ropajes de Zeus quedando de pronto mucho menos divino e imponente, pero de cierta manera eso estaba bien, así era como la reencarnación de Zeus se sentía más cómodo. se hincó en una rodilla deslizando el brazo que tenía en la cintura de Kamus hacia abajo y tomando una de las manos de éste en el proceso y miró al pelinegro con toda la seriedad del mundo.

- "Kamus, bajo los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?. Por favor, no puedo vislumbrar mi futuro sin ti... ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra."

Si más de uno perdió el aliento ante tales acciones, aquello no llegó ni a asomarse al shock que sintió Kamus por lo que estaba viviendo. Milo lo miraba de manera paciente pero a la vez nerviosa, tal vez un poco torturada. Y la verdad era que el resto ni le interesaba. Sintió las manos del peliazul apretando suave y gentilmente la suya, el ligero nerviosismo del dios reencarnado mediante un temblor casi imperceptible y el corazón propio latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿que era lo que le había pedido ese redomado idiota? ¿matrimonio?.

- "Pero... pero..."- si, hasta hablar se le hacia difícil al acuariano- "Somos hombres... ¿quien nos casaría? Eres un dios... estas casado... espera, no... ¿no te acabas de separar?... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?."- que preguntas más estúpidas se decía a si mismo, pero no podía dejar de hablar. Él era por lo general una persona con la mente fría y las cosas claras, y ahora su cerebro era un mar de confusión. ¿Estaba Milo sonriendo? ¡El muy desgraciado!, encima de todo se burlaba de su confusión.

Pero cuando el caballero de Scorpio se levantó en sus dos pies y lo abrazó suavecito le entro mucha calma al cuerpo y al alma ¿se estaba riendo Milo?... quería matarlo.

- "¿Eso es un si? Porque nos casamos ahora mismo y por voluntad divina. Y esta vez seria mi segunda boda y la definitiva, Hera me dio un permiso especial como diosa del matrimonio pues no soy tan vil como para obligarla a casarme contigo cuando acabamos de separarnos luego de tantos siglos ella y yo, pero es que contigo estoy muy seguro."- Milo solo pudo sonreír de nuevo ante el profundo sonrojo de Kamus y le besó las mejillas, la nariz y los labios de manera serena- "¿Entonces? ¿Le cumples el capricho a este viejo dios que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti?."

Kamus pasó la saliva con dificultad, notando la seriedad en las palabras del hombre que amaba. Porque si, aún amaba a ese idiota y estaba seguro de que lo seguiría haciendo por mucho, mucho más tiempo. Algo en su interior le gritaba que seria para siempre, toda una eternidad. Y eso fue lo que sus labios soltaron finalmente.

- "Toda una eternidad..."- oh dioses ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?. Al parecer si, Milo sonreía como baboso.

- "¿Una eternidad?. Ah, mi príncipe, no es suficiente. Te lo juro, no basta mi eternidad para amarte."- le susurró suavemente antes de besarlo con fervor y dejar salir la promesa de matrimonio divino que Hera le había otorgado.

El viento se removió travieso, la tierra se agitó de manera imperceptible bajo sus pies, una luz brilló en medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche y un poder más viejo que la humanidad bailoteó alrededor. Finalmente Kamus lo sintió, su esencia se había entrelazado a una más fuerte y conocida. Ahora su espíritu y el del ser frente a él eran una sola.

Por su parte Milo sintió el casi desmayo de su troyano ante lo último, miró de reojo a su calabacita mirarlo a su vez con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con felicidad y también incredulidad que se replicaba varias docenas de veces en los rostros de los otros presentes en el lugar. Apretó un poco más el abrazo en su, ahora, esposo y sin problemas lo alzó en vilo.

- "Si me disculpan, creo que mi señor y yo necesitamos un lugar más privado."

- "Mi... ¡Milo!."- susurró Kamus casi en desmayo.

Pero tras eso, ambos desaparecieron de las miradas de todos en tan solo unos pocos segundos, reapareciendo poco después en el mismo punto donde Milo había estado junto a su amado apenas un par de horas antes. En la zona Este del Santuario.

- "¿Que...?."- preguntó el pelinegro confundido mientras Milo lo depositaba suavemente en el suelo pero lo mantenía aún aferrado por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo y súbitamente la armadura de Acuario lo abandonaba para reensamblarse a un lado de la caseta de vigilancia.

La reencarnación de Zeus no dijo nada, solo alzó un brazo y por segunda vez esa noche invocó una cúpula de trueno, envolviendo en esta ocasión a su copero con él.

- "¿Que... qué es este lugar?."- Kamus preguntó en tanto observaba el espacio en blanco que poco a poco iba llenándose de formas color marfil, entre estas formas la más llamativa... una enorme cama tamaño King con grandes almohadones y sábanas de apariencia aterciopelada a apenas unos pasos de ellos. No pudo evitar que las mejillas se le arrebolasen.

- "¿Esto? Que forma de preguntarlo tempanito. Es nuestra noche de bodas por supuesto."- Milo sonrió zalamero, cual zorro con su presa en el hocico y no, esta vez Kamus no pudo sonrojarse más porque Milo no lo dejó, no pasó ni un segundo antes de que el peliazul reclamara los labios del acuariano en un voraz beso.

Kamus se sintió derretir entre los brazos de Milo. Si antes ese pervertido casi le había violado la boca, en esos momentos lo hacía en todo el sentido de la palabra. La lengua de Milo se entrelazaba frenéticamente con la suya, instándolo a moverla, a buscar aire con desesperación, a buscar más. La verdad fue que la cama estaba por las puras, un par de pasos en dirección a esta y ambos cayeron al suelo por culpa de los movimientos desesperados del dios reencarnado.

Milo buscó frenético el meter una mano dentro de los ropajes de Kamus para acariciar toda la piel que encontrase a su paso mientras desnudaba al ahora agitado copero, pero paró en seco al descubrir algo que creyó que Kamus no había conseguido. Un golpe amoratado ¡Habían conseguido lastimarlo!. Maldijo en voz baja y besó con reverencia el golpe, conciente de que no era el primero que Kamus había recibido y que tampoco sería el último, pero saberlo por desgracia no lo hacia sentirse mejor. Dio un segundo beso al moretón y acto seguido lo lamió con algo de lujuria haciendo a Kamus gemir sin poderlo evitar.

- "Mi- Milo... no..."

- "¿No?... Que no pare querrás decir. No te preocupes, no lo haré."- gruñó el otro justo antes de volver a lamer un nuevo fragmento de piel de su antiguo y pronto nuevo amante. El único de ese instante en adelante. Kamus solo pudo volver a gemir mientras su espalda se arqueaba, haciendo que Milo tomase aquello como una invitación a algo más. Sin pena alguna metió una mano dentro del pantalón ya desabrochado del guardián de Acuario y acunó el miembro endurecido de este.

Kamus por su parte ya había perdido por completo toda voluntad sobre su cuerpo. Los movimientos, caricias y ataques de Milo eran los que le ordenaban que hacer... gemir, arquearse, tratar de atrapar algo de aire entre beso y beso. Apenas y podía pensar con claridad, ni que decir de emitir una palabra articulada.

Sintió como su ropa fue abandonándolo poco a poco, como Milo cubría cada centímetro de su piel. Casi saltó ante la sorpresa cuando dos dedos expertos comenzaron a preparar con cuidado su entrada y el que sus piernas se separaran y su cuerpo se preparara para amoldarse al del que ahora era su dueño ni siquiera fue una acción que se le pudiese atribuir a su cerebro. Sintió los dedos de Milo retirarse, lo vio acomodar sus piernas y mirarlo a los ojos, y hacerle aquella petición.

- "Di mi nombre..."- le suplicó el peliazul en el momento más sublime de aquel acto.

- *Di mi nombre... quiero oírlo en tus labios, recitado con tu hermosa voz.*- fue el recuerdo fugaz que vino a la mente de Kamus con otro rostro y otra voz, pero que de alguna manera eran de la misma persona frente a él en estos momentos. Otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

- "Zeus...*- Kamus casi perdió el aliento. Ahora lo recordaba, recordaba muchas cosas.

- "Di mi nombre..."- volvió a suplicar Milo y los ojos del copero se llenaron de lágrimas. Extendió un brazo con la palma abierta depositándola en la mejilla del dios y abrió los labios. Ya sabía lo que tenía que decir, ya entendía con quien estaba,

- "Milo..."

Y entonces lo sintió entrar, lo sintió poseerlo hasta que ya no quedó nada de Kamus para ser tomado por alguien más. Y su mundo estalló en mil fragmentos de colores.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Han pasado un par de meses desde aquel loco día donde el Santuario de Athena se puso de cabeza, dio vuelta y media y volvió a girar. Las cosas en muchos sentidos no han cambiado tanto como deberían de haber cambiado y sin embargo nunca más irían a ser iguales.

Luego de un par de días de desaparición, la pareja de recién casados volvió al Santuario y por supuesto a sus casas y es que aunque más de uno, comenzando por Shion, estaba preocupadísimo porque Zeus se tomase como una afrenta el haber sido 'degradado' a guardián de la octava casa, la verdad era que más bien lo había cabreado el que tratasen de quitarle el puesto. ¡Que se jugó la puta cabeza para obtener la armadura!. Si se la quieren dar a otro tendrán que esperar a que su actual persona se muriese primero ¡Habrase visto!.

Aunque lo bueno era que de vez en vez se saltaba sus deberes de caballero para poder ir a ver a Kamus gritándole a los pobres aspirantes a caballeros. Y solo para dejar en claro el porque, cada vez que se iba a saltar un turno iba derechito donde Ayoria, le abanicaba los ojitos y le recordaba que si tenía corona porque, y citaba aquí al león, era un dios reencarnado. Ayoria solo bajaba la cabeza ante aquello recordando lo que le dijese a Milo alguna vez. Oh por Athena, él y su bocota.

Y entre otros cambios... al final el plan de Saori y Shun había funcionado a la perfección y es que luego de la batalla con Hera, tras analizar a fuego y hierro sus sentimientos, Ikki había llegado a la escalofriante conclusión de que Seiya era para él mucho más que solo una preocupación extra. Y bueno, el Fénix era quien era por un motivo, por ser rudo, por ser macho... por ser... ya que más da. El asunto era que estaba enamorado de Seiya y no pensaba dejárselo a nadie más. Ni bien Seiya se hubo recuperado de sus heridas, Ikki habló muy seriamente con él. Para su sorpresa Seiya se sonrojó, sonrió tímidamente y extendió una mano para esconder su rostro en ella tras lo cual con una vocecita apenas audible aceptó ser la pareja del Fénix. Después de todo, era Ikki quien le hacía latir el corazón como nadie más.

El resultado de ello... es que luego de 6 semanas de noviazgo muy en serio y de un Ikki que con la sola mirada aleja hasta el polvo de SU pony, Seiya ya sabe por experiencia propia lo que es un mañanero.

El segundo resultado es que hoy por hoy Shun y Saori andan buscando nuevas victimas a quienes unir. Muchos caballeros huyen con tan solo saberlos en el lugar.

Y por otro lado en las noticias fuera del Santuario, luego de ir a Montecarlo con la tarjeta con el medio millón de euros que le diese su ahora ex-esposo y celebrar a lo grande, Hera terminó haciendo algo más que llorar sus penas en el hombro de Fabrice (también conocido como Heracles) y tras una borrachera y el momento más loco en toda su existencia, ambos contrajeron nupcias en un casino de la ciudad. Llevan un mes de matrimonio y a ninguno se lo había visto tan feliz antes. Todos en el Olimpo y fuera de este les pronostican una larga vida juntos y más de una unión matrimonial en sus futuras reencarnaciones. Milo no pudo evitar mandar una tarjeta de felicitación con una simple pero significativa frase: 'Te lo dije.'

Y entonces, la tarde de aquel día dos meses después de la batalla contra Hera.

Kamus llegó a su templo solo para ver a Milo sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, mirando el cielo de una manera distraída. Y Kamus conocía bien a su peliazul, se sentó a su lado.

- "¿En que piensa su señoría?."- preguntó travieso Kamus a lo que Milo volteó su vista hacia este.

- "Vámonos de Luna de Miel."

- "¿Eh?."

- "Que quiero ir de Luna de Miel contigo. Tu sabes, nos casamos, ya tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas, volvimos al trabajo y todo esta por fin en paz. Ahora quiero viajar contigo, mimarte mucho y cumplirte tus caprichos. Vamonos de luna de miel."

Kamus estaba que no sabia que decir. ¡Milo y sus locuras!... aunque la verdad... no era tan loco teniendo en cuenta que estaban casados.

- "¿Y la joven Athena?."- preguntó Kamus de una forma como medio convencido.

- "Ya hablé con ella por supuesto, y esta más que de acuerdo. Hasta me dio una docena de lugares para visitar y más de uno me parece buena idea."

Kamus suspiró. Si la joven diosa estaba de acuerdo pues entonces...

- "Esta bien. Supongo."

- "Oh, que complaciente estas hoy. Bueno, ya que me estas diciendo que si entonces te propongo también que te pienses tener uno o dos hijos en el futuro."

- "¡¿QUE?."- gritó Kamus casi dejando sordo al peliazul.

- "Tampoco es para que me rompas el tímpano así. No en esta vida... hablo de futuras reencarnaciones, donde alguno salga como mujer en lugar de hombre."- la cara de miedo de Kamus lo dijo todo- "Incluso podría ser yo, no me importa la idea de embarazarme si es tuyo. Claro que para eso falta mucho, una o dos reencarnaciones más por lo menos. Solo piénsatelo."

Kamus miró al frente. Al parecer Milo había estado pensando mucho en esos días y cosas muy serias. El rostro se le suavizó y sonrió, Milo iba en serio con eso de pasar la eternidad juntos. Bien. Eso lo hacia feliz.

- "Esta bien."- susurró tomando de la mano a Milo, aún mirando al frente. Milo no dijo nada. Las palabras que Milo dijese aquella vez volvieron a su mente... y la verdad era que ahora las pensaba como propias también.

No iba a bastar una eternidad entre ellos dos, lo amaba tanto que ni eso seria suficiente. Y tal vez por eso estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de ser feliz.

**The End**

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin!... Terminé y si, me doy cuenta de que no fue un capitulo tan pequeño después de todo pero así son las cosas de la inspiración, así que luego de muchas lunas por fin el fic esta terminado. Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron este fic, a quienes me dejaron reviews, quienes lo pusieron en favoritos. En fin, muchas gracias a tods por su paciencia y por no haberme hecho gata a la plancha.

Y para mi querido Vilo ^^ un placer haber hecho un fic para ti aún cuando me haya tomado años terminarlo (literal).

Por ahora dejaré a los caballeros tranquilos por un tiempo, pero en algún momento volveré a retomarlos para mis maldades. Milo y Kamus por lo pronto tendrán una larga luna de miel =D

Nos estamos viendo en otros fics, con otras parejas e historias por contar.

Beshos y apapachos felinos

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
